Amarte a Ti
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: HYOGA X SHUN lEAN El QUINTO Y ULTIMO CAPITULOESPERO LES AGRADE Y DEJEN SU OPINION
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y no me pertenecen (bueno soy dueña de Dokho-sensei XDD)...mentira pero ya quisiera yoooT.T**

**Advertencia: es Yaoi y tiene Lemon...**

**Pareja Hyoga X Shun...**

Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja y esta dedicado por completo a mi dulce y querida Nikky.-chan** ( sess. Hasta aquí todo bien pero cuando mi historia...¬¬)..**O.o..prometo escribirla pronto..T.T...bien como decía...espero que les guste y sin más preámbulos...que disfruten de este Fic...Bueno Imouto- Nikky-chan aquí lo tienes...desafió cumplido nee?

Algunas aclaraciones ...

"..."- lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos...también razonamientos ...

**lo que esta marcado en negro son palabras importantes en esta relación **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

**No importa la forma que tomes...**

**Ni la distancia que nos separe**

**Tampoco importa si se tu nombre o lo invento**

**Solo se que te amo más allá de mi entendimiento**

**Solo porque eres tu ...**

**La tierna criatura que robo mi corazón...**

**( Angie: pequeño poema dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja Shun y Hyoga Forever...XD..te gusto Nikky-chan? )**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Amarte a ti By Angie 

Para ser sincero jamás pensé tener este tipo de sentimiento me llevo mucho tiempo – " que va en realidad creo que fue desde la primera vez que vi eso hermosos ojos tuyos, pero esto nunca se lo dije a nadie ni a ti..." – me llevo tiempo entender y asimilar lo que siento porque conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso...sabes?...pensándolo bien ya no sabría como seguir si no estuvieras aquí...recuerdo muchas cosas pero hay un suceso en especial el cual siento es el mas importante y que cambio mi vida lo recuerdas...tu lo recuerdas verdad?..aquel día de tormenta?...

**Recuerdos...**

Caminaba sin importancia por esas calles de Japón, a pesar del clima frió a mi no me importo, estaba recién llegado como alumno de intercambio apenas dominaba el idioma todo era nuevo y confuso a la vez...

-Mas eso jamás me detuvo...-pensó para si mientras se detenía a observar una pequeña tienda, trataba de ubicarse guiado mas por la curiosidad y el aburrimiento de ese pequeño de apartamento que me habían cedido la universidad solo por unos días estaría solo ya que como era de esperarse tendría aun compañero - me dijeron que era... Una especie de niño rico – volvió a pensar , mientras seguía su camino - a mi que me importa yo vine aquí para superar a todo aquel que se meta en mi camino y si ese riquillo intenta meterse conmigo pues..- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentirse impactado por algo contra su pecho que casi lo dejo sin aire a sus oídos llego un quejido

-Auch...

-Pero que demonios...-intento protestar en mi idioma natal, mas al abrir sus ojos aguamarinas, unas bellas mirada esmeraldas lo detuvieron, pestaño varias veces para ver si el golpe lo había echo alucinar mas la criatura angelical hablo

-Perdón – dijo con voz suave de repente esos cálidos ojos se anegaron en lagrimas haciéndolos más brillosos, el temor se reflejaba en ellos

-Sucede algo malo? – pregunte en mi precario japonés, la criatura angelical asintió mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie ya que gracias al impacto había caído al suelo – te puedo ayudar?

-Este... bueno... - comenzó a mirar para todos lados

-Tranquilo – lo calme – dime que te paso? – insistí mas no sé porque esa criatura me trasmitía aquella extraña emoción, anhelaba protegerlo... algo raro en mi desde que recordaba solo me preocupaba por una sola persona..."**en mi** "... mas no podía dejarlo allí como conejito asustado, sin meditarlo mucho tome su mano, note su tensión no le di importancia y comencé a caminar; Mi sentido del peligro era agudo y cada fibra de mi ser me anunciaba la difícil situación en la que estábamos, acelere el paso mientras él insistía en observar a todos lados, aun sin cruzar ni una palabra avanzamos por aquella calle algo oscura dada la hora; unos pasos se escucharon tras nosotros, pude sentir el extraño estremecimiento de la criatura que sujetaba, sin meditarlo lo pego contra la pared me quito su gorro, liberando mis cabellos naturalmente rubio, y se lo coloque en sus castaños cabellos que se estaba humedeciendo por los copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer quien sabe de donde, los pasos se acercaban

-Ayúdame – susurro – me están siguiendo- otro estremecimiento sacudió su frágil figura, me pregunte quien seria capas de hacer sufrir a esa criatura de ojos bellos, mas no pude seguir adelante con mis cavilaciones ya que varios hombre se acercaron a paso veloz buscaban a alguien o algo se denotaba eran importante para ellos porque no dejaban rincón de la calle sin mirar –Ayúdame - volvió a suplicar, sus ojos se volvieron enormes joyas que suplicantes me perdí en ese mar esmeralda, a tal grado que no me importo nada mas

-sígueme la corriente – dije en voz baja y baje mi rostro y lo pegue al de el casi rozaba sus labios su respiración agitada golpeaba mi rostro, los pasos se acercaban - disculpa - dije sobre sus labios para luego sellar su respuesta en un tímido beso, para mi sorpresa sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, por lo que lo abrace y pegue a mi cuerpo, su calor, su perfume me embriago a tal grado que no pude resistir y pase mi lengua por sus finos labios como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, su respuesta fue afirmativa pues la boca se abrió y la invadí sin reparo, ni siquiera me di cuenta que los pasos se alejaban mas la falta de oxigeno me obligo a apartarme de esos labios dulces, apoye mi frente sobre la suya ambos respirábamos agitados, abrimos ojos, solo para notar sus vivases esmeraldas, una sonrisa en su pequeña boca de fresa y un suave tono rosa en sus mejillas la visión hablo

-Gracias – dijo con timidez

-Un placer - respondí, me separe de su cuerpo sentí frió, al parecer el también ya que tembló un poco; sonreí... es que se veía tan tierno, sin poder evitar la necesidad de protegerlo me quite la bufanda y se la puse alrededor de su cuello – ven salgamos de aquí - sugerí, él me siguió en silencio cuando llegamos a una calle mas concurrida lo vi mirar a todos lados – no temas... – afirme – no dejare que nada te pase - como respuesta el sonrió de una forma que mi pulso inevitablemente se acelero –quienes eran esos tipos? – quise saber, mas tú bajaste la mirada – si no quieres no contestes – sugerí y luego reanude la marcha incierta, sin destino fijo ante tu falta de respuesta, cuando pensé que no contestarías, te detuviste gire para verte te notabas nervioso, dibuje una nueva sonrisa para calmarlo intente continuar la marcha pero el me jalaste del brazo y me detuve

-Me escape de casa... -comenzaste - Esas personas eran enviados de mi hermano mayor, el no quiere que yo viva aquí...- grandes gotas corrieron por su mejillas .

Que podía hacer yo mas que abrazarlo y así lo hice, oculto su rostro en mi pecho mientras se dejaba consolar cual niño la nieve comenzó a caer mas fuerte, bajando considerablemente la temperatura, no podía dejarlo allí solo paresia un conejo asustado y abandonado así que lo abrace cruzando mi brazo sobre su hombro y comencé a caminar llevando conmigo a mi preciosos acompañante luego de caminar unos cuadras en silencio divise mi departamento- Pronto llegaremos -asegure

-A donde me lleva?- quiso saber

-Ves aquel edificio- señale, él asintió - pues allí vivo...- lo sentí temblar.- apresurémonos ...- sin mas caminamos rumbo a mi nuevo hogar

El edificio era antiguo y muy sobrio yo no le preste atención a ese detalle hasta que tu lo mencionaste, el ascensor llego... subimos al tercer piso, busque mis llaves... agradecí al destino que aun no había llegado mi compañero de habitación sino tendría muchos problemas para explicar la presencia de mi invitado, muy divertido te deje inspeccionar mi departamento, que no era muy grande, mientras me quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en su lugar, me quite los zapatos húmedos y los lleve hasta un lugar cercano a la estufa debía hacer que sequen también tome los tuyos me asombre al ver los elegantes que eran...mas reste importancia al asunto al verte sonreír a una foto que había dejado olvidad en la mesa

-Quién es?- Quiso saber paresias un niño muy curioso, mis ojos se enfocaron por un instante en el rostro sonriente de aquella imagen sonreí sin poder evitarlo

-Es mi madre...- anuncie , tus esmeraldas se enfocaron primero en mi luego en la foto

-Entonces el bebe eres tu?

-Si...- respondí simplemente

-Y dónde esta ella ahora?- tu curiosidad no tiene limites, una mueca triste se dibujo en mis labios no pude evitar la tristeza

-Murió ...- sinceramente no pensé que esas esmeraldas nunca apagarían su brillo pero me equivoque porque ahora estaban opacas y sin vida

-Perdón – susurraste, bajaste tu mirada al piso dejando la foto en el mismo sitio, caminaste hasta el sillón y allí te sentaste aun con todo el abrigo bufanda y gorro puesto bastante mojados por cierto, camine hasta ti y me acuclillé

-No te preocupes...eso paso hace tiempo...yo era muy pequeño sabes?-mientras hablaba comencé a quitarle todo el húmedo atuendo – debes quitarte esto o enfermaras- sugerí ante la mirada que me dedicaste

-Yo... lo haré – dijiste con voz muy tímida mientras tus mejillas se teñían de carmín ...

-Bien ve al baño, dúchate seguro tenes frió yo preparare algo caliente – sin decirme anda te metiste al baño escuche correr el agua, suspire para controlarme- " que cosas estoy pensando "- razone... Sacudí mi cabeza y revise mis víveres que no eran muchos ya que hacia apenas unos días me había mudado, caldo instantáneo... unos oniguiris... no era mucho pero al menos tendríamos alimentos en nuestro estomago...- coloque la pequeña cacerola en el fuego y deje que la sopa se hiciera mientras que buscaba algo de ropa extra para darle al joven. Asombrado me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba .- " estoy loco al meter un extraño en mi casa..."- me dije pero nuevamente mi mente se desvió a esa cara tan triste y llorosa – " que más podía hacer dejar que se congelara?"- me pregunte - ..."no claro que no.."- me respondí a mi mismo mientras me acerque a la puerta del baño, golpee suavemente ...- Oye estas bien?

-Si ya salgo...es que ...- abrí la puerta un poco e introduje mi mano

-Aquí tienes ponte esto.

-Muchas gracias...

-No hay de que ...Apresúrate ya esta la cena

-Hai...- camine con tranquilidad y apague el fuego...prepare la mesa y serví la sopa justo en el momento en que apareciste con tu cabello húmedo, por suerte no llevaba nada en las manos, ya me veía yo con quemaduras de tercer grado por una sopa instantánea,... realmente te veías hermosos...yo jamás pude imaginar lo bello que te veías con aquel pijama grande, mientras con tu timidez te acercabas, distraídamente doblaste las mangas – huele muy bien – dijiste mientras que yo te miraba como tonto – la Sopa- señalaste

-He?...si gracias...- dije mientras me sentaba al frente tuyo, cuando estaba por llevarme la primera cucharada a la boca tu hablaste ...

-Gracias por la comida...n.n- no entendí muy bien que dijiste...pero supuse que es un ritual que ustedes hacen así que sonreí e hice una reverencia por respeto, al parecer me sale bien la sopa instantánea porque comías con placer y sin detenerte te imite ya que por alguna razón mi apetito se abrió también luego de un rato de agradable silencio no aguante y pregunte

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- la curiosidad pudo mas no me aguante tenia que saber tu solo dejaste lo que hacías y me miraste esperando la pregunta - Como te llamas?- bajaste la vista...- Te veías tan mal que pose mi mano sobre la tuya y la presione para darte valor - por favor solo tu nombre...- susurre –pero mi suplica no logro su cometido el silencio se hizo marcado así que no quiso presionarlo – Mi nombre es Hyoga Ivanovitch

-Ruso.?..

-Sip..y tu mi Yuki no usagi...debes terminar de comer – obedeciste sin mas y cuando no quedo nada sonreíste como niño que termina una tarea difícil –Bien voy por el postre

-Postre -tus lindos ojos jade brillaban de una manera tan increíble

-Espera aquí – dije, recogí los platos los deje en el fregadero y serví un oniguiri para cada uno ene dos pequeños platos y se puse uno en frente de sus sonriente cara, fue un deleite verte disfrutar de aquel simple bocadillo – bien Usagi-chan debemos ver donde dormirás...

Entre en la habitación de mi compañero, tu me seguías, no había mucho de donde elegir, es que aun no había mucho allí evalué las posibilidades...yo no contaba con demasiadas cosas, rasque mi cabeza con frustración...así que toco darle mi cama al conejito..y yo dormiría en ese incomodo sillón, él me seguí expectante mientras yo acomode todo...

-Tu dormirás aquí...- señale mi cama de plaza y media

-Pero..eso no es justo ...- intentaste protestar

-Eres mi invitado – señale mientras que con mi dedo índice tocaba tu pequeña naricita – yo digo donde duermes...

-Pero ...

-Pero ...nada... acuéstate – abrí el edredón y lo empuje suavemente - yo iré al sillón .-..sin mas salí del cuarto no sea que la tentación ganar e hiciera lo que mis sentidos clamaban desde el momento en que se rozaron nuestros labios, me acomode como pude ..-" esta será una noche larga"-suspire y **No me equivoque** cuando me dije que seria larga no podía conciliar el sueño mas sabiendo que esa criatura adorable yacía en mis sabanas dejando su perfume particular...

Me estaba volviendo loco...así que decidí tomar un baño para relajarme.-abrí el grifo y deje correr el agua mientras me quitaba la ropa introduje mi cuerpo bajo la lluvia y deje que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos. Ya terminaba de ducharme cuando escuche un llanto..cerré el grifo y preste atención...eras tu... tu voz quebrada me llamaba ...te oías tan angustiado...tome la toalla la envolví en mi cintura e irrumpí en mi habitación busque el velador ...y lo encendí...la tenue luz ilumino el cuarto , tenias los ojos cerrados y aun así me llamabas...tome tu mano y la presione- Usagi-chan...vamos es una pesadilla despierta- ...intente despertarte sin resultado así que te tome por tus hombros y te sacudí con suavidad..- abre los ojos es una pesadilla- ordene con mas seriedad...- tu mirada aturdida se fijo en mi , sin reparo me abrazaste, eras tan cálido...- Shhhhhhhhh...tranquilo aquí estoy...- sentí la humedad que emanaban tus ojos y acaricie tu cabeza para calmarte. El tiempo se detuvo al sentir tus manos en mi espalda... - estas mejor?- quise saber luego de un rato...

-Sí muchas gracias Hyoga-sama...

-Que bueno... debes dormir... - intente ponerme de pie pero tus brazos no aflojaron el agarre- que sucede?

-No me dejes solo...Onegai..T.T.

-"Por la sagrada cruz del sur"- suspiro, casi desesperado por abrazarte .- " como rayos uno puede negarse a esa suplica?- me pregunte mientras observaba el acongojado niño de ojos bellos y expresivos, vencido ante aquel ataque sin piedad del conejito – " acaso no se da cuenta el efecto que tiene en mi?"- me pregunte , tome aire para calmarme y dije - Esta bien solo deja que me ponga algo- con picardía guiñe un ojo y el joven castaño siguió mi mirada y se percató que no llevaba puesta camisa sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sangre cuando se percato que solo tenia una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, me soltó casi de inmediato – ahora regreso...- susurre busque en mis cajones...y encontré un pantalón de pijama y una playera holgada, podía sentir su mirada en mi espalada mas no volteé no sea cosa que la tentación sea demasiado fuerte y terminara asustando al niño con mis ideas perversas; Entre la baño... una vez listo ya mas calmado volví al cuarto donde encontré a **mi** conejito muy quieto mirando la nada -- " en que estará pensando?" - me intrigaba mucho ese semblante triste, mas cuando me oyó su rostro se ilumino, dibujo en su cara una linda sonrisa, que me hizo tragar grueso y dudar si estaba haciendo lo correcto, mas ignore las señales de alerta y dije- bien debes dormir acuéstate...

-No me dejara solo verdad?- algo de temor se filtro en aquel tono

-Te dije que no lo haría y no lo haré ahora dame espacio...- sonriendo ampliamente se corrió aun costado, me recosté sobre las mantas..

-Así tendrás frió...- dijo al notar mi postura

-No estaré bien...

-Si tu no te arropas yo tampoco- y haciendo un puchero gracioso comenzó a descubrirse mi mano se presiono con firmeza en la suya deteniendo su intención, bufe molesto

-"Como era posible que me dejara manipular por esa carita desvalida?... sinceramente no lo sabia" –quería gruñir y tratarlo mal para que aprendiera pero tan solo le salió un patético reclamo -cuando quieres puedes ser una molestia - lo cubrí, para luego baje de la cama , siempre seguido atentamente por esa dulce mirada y esa sonrisa de niño bueno abrí mi lado de la manta una vez dentro lo mire desafiante y pregunte- conforme..¬¬?

-Hai n—n – dijo se arropo junto a mi mientras sonreía complacido

-Ya duerme de una buena vez...quieres...U.U?- si no lo hacia pronto no seria dueño de mis actos –"Por favor no pegues tu cuerpo así al mío...- suplique en silencio mas al parecer mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas pues te acomodaste cual lapa buscando mi calor corporal – " Dios...dame control"- suplique al cielo mientras cerraba mis ojos para intentar dormí mas ..mi compañero de cuarto no tenia intenciones de dejarme tranquilo

-Hyoga-sama...- dijiste en medio de la oscuridad, sentí que te girabas bajo las mantas

-Mmm?.- fue mi respuesta ya no sabia si contestar o fingir que estaba dormido para no complicar mas las cosas... mis sentidos estaban a flor de piel y no sabia cuanto aguantarían no tocar ese cuerpo frágil que tanto anhelaba proteger ..

-Gracias...- su aliento rozó mi cara sorprendiéndome me diste un beso sen la mejilla para luego volver a tu antigua posición y dormirte. Al menos eso cría;..Cosa que yo no conseguí con facilidad... Aunque al fin me gano el sueño. Era raro sentir aquel cuerpo pegado a mi buscando calor el perfume de su cabello castaño llegaba a mis fosas nasales haciendo que mi corazón se llenara de un cálido arrullo que al fin consiguió dormirme ..

El sol no paresia querer salió o era yo el que no podía ver...porque todo estaba oscuro..busque mi reloj...pero al intentar moverme sentí un peso extra en mi cuerpo; abrí mis ojos y allí estaba...esa hermosa criatura sobre mi pecho completamente dormido..como había llegado allí? era un misterio pero realmente ya no importaba lo contemple absorto...acaso había algo mas bello que despertar así?... No lo sabia pero tampoco pretendía averiguarlo..con delicadeza te quite... es que ya no siento mi cuerpo..-" Quién sabe desde cuando esta allí?" – me dije mientras te observaba, eras la mas bella visión que yo creí recordar, la tentación fue grande y mi razón voló por la ventana al sentir llamarme en sueños

-Hyoga.- susurraste.

-Aquí estoy – dije sobre tus labios al principio pensé que solo seria un casto beso, mas al obtener respuesta el beso se volvió mas posesivo, mis mano tomaron tu rostro, en ese instante me separe de ti solo para verte abrir esas ventanas del alma –..Bue..Buenos días - balbuce aun con el aire entrecortado y mis hormonas locas regando adrenalina a mi cuerpo

-Hola..- dijiste tú y sonreíste, sin yo percatarlo llevaste tus manos a mi cuello y me atrajiste hacia ti besándome despiadadamente, mi cordura ya no actuó solo mi instinto, el beso desesperado que tanto quería darte llego. Mis manos abandonaron tu rostro para vagar por tu figura, abandone tu boca solo para entretenerme con esa piel que escondías bajo tu mentón, mi mano se introdujo bajo mi pijama para tocar tu tersa piel , con cada toque parecía suplicar por mas mientras decías mi nombre entre jadeos que me volvían loco, deje tu cuello para volver a besarte , mas esta vez fuiste tu quien comenzó a vagar por mi cuerpo , tu toque era suave tentativo ..Hasta tímido pero no por eso menos excitante, cuando una mano traviesa llegó hasta el elástico de mi pantalón la detuve, me miraste con ojos extrañados – Acaso no deseas esto?- preguntaste con el semblante acalorado por la pasión... Otra vez esa mueca que adoraba ver ese puchero gracioso de niño pequeño.

-Mas que nada en este mundo conejito...- suspire, mas respire para tomar algo de control en toda aquella locura - solo quiero saber si estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- su única respuesta fue besarme como nadie lo había echo en mi vida, excitándome con su manos blancas recorriendo mi cuerpo nuestra ropa voló quien sabe en que momento fue una barrera que debíamos cruzar y lo hicimos. Ya libres de esta nos dedicamos a conocernos, tus labios me quemaban de una manera nueva porque no tenían malicia solo adoración, volviéndome loco en el proceso queriendo pronunciar tu nombre sin saberlo, apreté mis labios cuando tus besos llegaron a mis caderas, te detuve no era justo yo también quería hacerte feliz, me senté deteniendo tu avance otra vez me miraste desconcertado, te ataje hacia mi y te bese con todo la pasión que me despertabas, te sentí derretir entre mis brazos, volví a atacar tu cuello bajando dejando marcas tangibles de mi paso por allí por ese tu pecho cálido, podía sentir tu corazón palpitar aceleradamente mientras rozaba mis labios; sobre tus tetilla izquierda, te arranque un gemido al mordisquearla cosa que me éxito mas...quería oírte decir mi nombre con aquella voz tuya llena de deseo. Me dedique a mimarte de una manera que ni yo pensaba... con ternura y deseo mezclados , mis besos marcaron a fuego tus caderas..

**Es como poder ser dueño del tiempo y así detenerlo con el pensamiento  
Es como tallar una obra de arte que no puedes crear sin enamorarte  
Es como abrazar las nubes más bellas  
Cubrir nuestros cuerpos con mantos de estrellas  
Es como beber las luces del día  
Cargando la sed de mis fantasías**

-No resisto...- dijiste entre jadeos...- Por favor ...- rogaste sin saber que es lo que querías... Mi ser imploraba una satisfacción pero me controle... deseaba que me llamaras... y así lo harías mis besos de fuego sobre aquella despierta masculinidad hicieron que gritaras mi nombre- HYOGA! Aahhh...HYOGA! ..POR...FAVOR...AHHH!...- abandoné mi tarea para acudir a tu llamado – Por favor – suplicaste apenas en un suspiró mientras me besabas el pecho; fue mi turno el de dejar escapar esos gemidos que marcaban el desgarrado placer..que provocaba tu boca sobre mi. Volviste a hablar y tu aliento quemo mi piel – Por favor Hyoga...yo..

No aguante un minuto más tenia que hacerte **mío **ahora. Volví a tomar control de tu cuerpo quedaste atrapado entre mi cuerpo y la cama... sonreíste; Mas las dudas mi conciencia quien sabe que volvió a invadir mi mente..acaricie tu mejilla

-Estas seguro..- te vi asentir, mas no quería que luego te arrepintieras así que insistí- puedo detenerme ahora no pasa nada- asegure aun que sinceramente no era cierto pero no toleraría ver tus ojos manchados por el desprecio, dudas, o tristeza. Tu respuesta fue tomar mi mano que aun seguía en tu mejilla y llevarla hasta aquella zona intima - Pequeño...-susurré al sentir tu calor en volviendo mi mano – una lagrima corrió por tu mejilla – ni siquiera se tu nombre - susurre mientras cerraba por un instante mis ojos invadido por ese calor interno que gritaba y clamaba por ti, tu cuerpo estaba listo y mis resistencia llegaba a su limite mi cordura volvió a replegarse a un rincón de mi mente, mientras robaba tu aliento invadí tu cuerpo, un pequeño grito, que ahogue con besos, unas lagrimas de esos bellos ojos me detuve, no quería lastimarte , pero para mi sorpresa me rodeaste mis caderas con tus piernas y me atrajiste hacia ti mientras que tus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y nos uníamos en un profundo beso, el ritmo del amor se hizo presente como era antiguo el tiempo sentí la necesidad de amarte como nunca lo hice con nadie, **y así lo hice**... con abandono te di cada parte de mi ser..Porque eso era lo que sentía., Te ame

**Amarte a ti es soñar despierto... los ojos abiertos  
Amarte así es de verdad, el corazón entregar, tan lleno de paz**

si..**te amaba aun sin saber tu nombre**, la cúspide de la ola llego para ambos... dejándonos en un ir y venir de placer saciedad increíble , toda fuerza abandono mi cuerpo después de aquello, pero trate de evitar cualquier daño con cuidado me retire de ti a pesar de tu pequeños quejidos de protesta , me recosté a un lado de la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento casi de inmediato te pegue a mi cuerpo no quería perder tu calor tu mano se poso en mi pecho y allí te quedaste dormido, te observe – Quien eres..?- - pregunte a la figura dormida – bese su frente y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo que reclamaban mi cansado cuerpo

**Fin del capitulo...**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Anota del autor...

Angie. Cielos...que pena me da...U/U...Que mas puedo decir...tengan piedad es mi primer lemon..O/././O..sinceramente nos e como salió espero que bien ...a ver que opinan ustedes...

Por cierto espero sus Review a ver que le puedo agregar o sacar espero comentarios buenas o malos algún cheque ...no seria mal recibido..XDD...bien me despido..nos vemos en 15 dias.,..

Lady Sesshoumaru...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y no me pertenecen (bueno soy dueña de Dokho-sensei XDD)...mentira pero ya quisiera yoooT.T**

**Advertencia: es Yaoi y tiene Lemon...**

**Pareja Hyoga X Shun...**

Bueno segundo capitulo y como esperaba nadie me mando review...bien ..espero tener mas suerte con el segundo capitulo...

Algunas aclaraciones ...

"..."- lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos...también razonamientos ...

**lo que esta marcado en negro son palabras importantes en esta relación **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

**Él porque de este sentimiento**

**Es lago que no tiene comprensión..**

**Te amo sin importar nada**

**Pero tu ausencia me golpeo como daga de hielo.**

**Dejándome paralizado...**

**Anhelante...esperando tu regreso... **

**( Angie: la continuación del pequeño poema dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja Shun y Hyoga Forever...XD..te gusto Nikky-chan? Que opinas Andru?...mi nuevo amigo...espero te guste-.-...n.n...)**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Amarte a ti **

By Angie

**Usagi-chan **

Volví a despertar y estaba solo, me senté en la cama –" acaso todo fue un sueño?"- me pregunte mas el ruido del agua que corría en el baño, llamo mi atención, de inmediato salte de la cama y camine hacia aquel lugar, solo para verificar que en verdad estaba allí, verte bajo aquella cascada artificial fue demasiado para mi ansioso cuerpo, sin meditarlo me introduje bajo la ducha te abrace, giraste... sonreíste, me besaste y todo volvió a iniciarse... y allí comprendí que era Amarte con cada fibra de mi ser...

**Es como escribir la última historia  
Gritando pasión en vez de victoria  
Es como curar aquellas heridas  
Es como empezar una nueva vida**

...Creí haberlo echo en otras ocasión... creí a ver amado de verdad... mas estaba equivocado, porque al sentirte nuevamente pegado a mi mientras el shampoo y el jabón te da un toque apetecible mi querido Yuki no usagi

Es extraño amar a un ser que no sabes como se llama mas no me imposible... porque yo amo al verdadero ser que tu eres luminoso y divertido lleno de candor y dulzura.

Salimos del baño nos secamos mutuamente entre besos y abrazos que parecían no acabarse, mas los estómagos reclamaron alimentos el ruido fue estrepitoso

-Perdón – tus mejillas se sonrojaron, reí divertido mientras tu inflabas tus mejillas cual sapito ofendido

-Voy a ver que hay para comer sino corro riesgo que me des una mordida- bromee mientras tu me arrojabas una almohada mientras tus mejillas volvían a inflarse – jajajajaja- camine hasta la cocina aun riendo como tonto enamorado, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado..así que entre nuevamente presuroso a la habitación

–Que sucede?- cuestionaste al verme abrir los cajones

-Pues que no hay comida debo salir a comprar algo...- dije mientras buscaba ropa que ponerme de la nada unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y sentí tu aliento en mi espalda desnuda – que tienes...?- gire mi rostro para verte

-No te vallas... - dijiste y apretaste mas tu abrazo...

-Pero tenias hambre... y yo... - meneaste la cabeza cual niño

-No quiero quedarme solo... - otra vez esa mirada que trasmitía tantas cosas... temor, angustia... soledad – no importa si no como nada... pero no te vallas –suplicaste, te abrace protegiéndote quien sabe de que

-No me vas a decir de que o quien estas huyendo? - la tensión de tu cuerpo denotaba tu renuencia, levante tu rostro solo para consolarte con un beso pero me perdí en esa mirada jade que me llevaba a playas llenas de placeres excitantes y misteriosos todo se detenía cuando estabas en mis brazos...

**Amarte a ti es soñar despierto... los ojos abiertos  
Amarte así, es de verdad, el corazón entregar, tan lleno de paz**

Nuevamente sucumbí a esa cara tuya debería estar prohibido ese tipo de tretas, como negarle algo a una criatura que te mira de esa forma.

Sonreí por mis propias debilidades-" como esta criatura podía ser tan hábil para manipular a un hombre de mi porte?- pense, no es que se creía la gran cosas pero siempre me mantuve firme a sus decisiones y metas... y ahora ese tímido conejo le pedía algo **no** con palabras... si no con sus ojitos y terminaba accediendo... suspire divertido... y acaricie su cabello sedoso... Tu dormías... era el momento de ir por algunos víveres... -"no se tu pero yo si no pruebo algo sólido... pues no tendría ni fuerzas para otra ronda" -mas divertido que antes ante aquel pensamiento evalué mis propias palabras... y si en verdad... eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Me solté de tu abrazo que fue una hazaña monumental por alguna extraña razón no querías dejarme ir murmuraste nuevamente algo intangible, meneando mi cabeza baje de la cama me vestí a las apuradas, busque mi abrigo por suerte mis zapatos se habían secado salí sigiloso...-" con suerte solo tardaría unos 15 minutos en regresar y tu aun dormirías,"- especulé.. pero cuan equivocado estaba

Una ves en la acera me di cuenta que tenia que hacer milagros para regresar en el tiempo estimado, la nieve era abundante por lo que tarde mas de la cuenta en llegar a la tienda...compre lo necesario para una rica cena. El regreso fue mas lento dada la carga, además de un regalo extra que no pude evitar traerle a mi niño, aunque no me molesto la nieve... mucho menos el frió, aun que un cierto estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo al acercarme al departamento, eras tu... lo supe casi sin meditarlo... algo te pasaba. No se como hice pero aumente la velocidad sin riesgo a matarme en el intento, llegue jadeante a lo que ahora era mi hogar, abrí la puerta, mis ojos te buscaron no estabas por ningún lado...bueno eso creí porque no te vi ni en el baño ni en la cama tampoco en la cocina , mucho menos en el cuarto de mi compañero...sentí mi corazón destrozarse – Donde te fuiste Usagi-chan? - murmure mientras me sentaba en el medio de mi pequeño comedor deje caer las cosas al entrar, demás esta decir que había perdido el apetito frustradamente me saque el abrigo y lo arrojé quien sabe donde... vague mi mirada aguamarina por el pequeño espacio y se detuvieron en la estufa sin razón aparente, mis ojos se agrandaron ante el hallazgo... allí estaban tus zapatos...- no puede haberse ido descalzo... – razone y al instante volví a buscarte recorrí cada cuarto hasta llegar nuevamente a la habitación , fue entonces que me percate de que el armario estaba abierto, yo no recordaba haberlo dejado así, me acerque extrañado la curiosidad pudo mas y asome mi cabeza al interior y allí te vi dormido, en una de las repisas cubierto por algunas mantas gastadas y olvidadas quien sabe por quien... estabas echo un ovillito abrasando mi almohada, las fuerzas de mis piernas se fueron y me deje caer pesadamente al suelo realmente pensé que me había dejado... temí no volver a verte, ese temor provoco un vuelco en mi alma... mas allí estabas cual conejo asustado buscando refugio en una madriguera – a que le temes?- dije en voz alta pero tu no respondiste pues seguías dormido, apoyando parte de mi cuerpo en la entrada del armario me quede observándote por quien sabe cuanto tiempo

-mm...Hyoga...- susurraste,.te abrazaste más a aquella almohada

-Aquí estoy Usagi-chan...- dije suavemente, abriste tus ojos y cual bólido te incrustaste en mi pecho te pusiste a llorar – shhhhhhhhhhh...ya estoy aquí...

-No me dejes..T.T.- Sacudías tu cabeza haciendo que tu cabellos suave se viera mas desordenado - no vuelvas a dejarme solito...ToT- repetías mientas me abrazabas de la cintura cual tabla de salvación

-Perdona- balbuce desconcertado, no esperaba esa reacción de tu parte - es que tenia mucha hambre... - mi disculpa sonó muy tonta, levante tu rostro y le di un beso, que el respondió sin medida ni temor, para luego colgarse de mi cuello y ocultar su rostro en mi hombro – me perdonas...?...- quise saber casi perdiendo la compostura ya que me respiraba quedadamente en mi oído el hormigueo me recorrió mis extremidades despertando partes de mi cuerpo que no debían reaccionar menos en ese momento – " no aun "- sonreí picara mente mientras tu me observabas casi con inocencia

-Hai...- dijiste en un murmullo, volviendo a ocultarte en mi cuello

-Entonces sonríe no me gusta verte triste- sugerí mientras te apartaba un poco paras observarte y fue entonces cuando me regalaste una tenue brisa al dibujar en tu rostro una pequeña sonrisa –Bien vamos a comer entonces...- me puse en mi y tu me imitaste .

-Puedo cocinar?- dijiste con voz suave

-Tu sabes?- dije yo en broma, tus mejillas se inflaron cual sapito enfadado nuevamente - solo fue una pregunta – me defendí, ya que me voló una almohada por la cabeza, cruzaste graciosamente tus brazos tu cuerpo callo pesadamente y también cruzaste tus piernas, dándome a entender lo ofendido que estabas, me acuclille para estar a tu altura te observe, desviaste tu cara-" valla esta ofendido"- pensé mientras que jugaba con uno de sus mechones rebeldes de pronto vino a mi una imagen, me incorpore de un salto y fui hasta el comedor, no me percate de tu carita triste, mas cuando regrese estabas ocultando tu rostro en tus piernas, volví a acuclillarme rocé tu mejilla pálida con algo suave diciendo – vamos Usagi no seas así...era una broma..- pero no tuve suerte, tu renuente ocultaste mas tu cara entre tus piernas.- Mmhh...veo que tengo a un niño caprichoso aquí...- dije..- .bien tu te pierdes tu regalo...lo siento amiguito creo que tendrás que volver a los escaparates.- asegure a la figura pequeña que sostenía en mis manos mientras comenzaba a levantarme , pero fui detenido , mis ojos se fijaron en tu mano que sujetaba mi pulóver azul- que sucede?

-No me dejes..- insististe, volví a mi posición anterior y te abrace

-Tonto...-susurre en su oído- deberías aceptar las bromas como lo que son- dije mientras me separaba y levantaba su rostro

-Perdón...es que...yo siempre estuve solo..no se ...como es eso..- tus ojitos esmeralda denotaban la soledad que sin saberlo expresabas, que podía hacer yo con eso?...mas que arrancarte una sonrisa, usando la capacidad que no sabia que tenia, comencé a dialogar con una cosita que sujetaba media oculta en mis manos ahuecadas

-y tu que dices amiguito...?- acerque ala figura a mi oído- habla fuerte no te escucho – ya veo necesitas un camarada- volví a acercar la figura a mi oído – si .. si ya voy te presentare eres demasiado ansioso amiguito ..- sonreí ante tu mirada llena de extrañeza por mi comportamiento - escúchame bien..pero te comportas nada de escándalos es que el chico que te voy a presentar es algo muy especial para mi – señale mientras que de reojo observaba tus mejillas teñirse de carmín, volví a acercar mi mano a mi oído agrande mis ojos- como dice eso pequeño travieso..no no podemos compartir su cariño el me quiere a mi ... que travieso eres...mira que me pondré celoso...¬¬- tu voz llego llena de curiosidad

-Con quien hablas...?- tus ojitos chispeaban... quisiste incorporarte para ver mis manos, pero fui mas rápido y te lo impedí –Con quien hablas dime?- insististe

-Acaso quieres conocer a mi amigo? – Pregunte, mientras observaba tus ojos brillar cada vez mas por la curiosidad

-Que amigo?...- dijiste intentaste atrapar mi mano

-Ah...ah...eso no se hace pequeño - advertí mientras levantaba ambas manos ocultando a mi supuesto amigo

-Enséñame a tu amigo ...Onegai ...- uniste tus manos en forma suplicante, te vez adorable..

-Veo que te interesa conocer a mi compañero...- asentiste- deja que le consulte a ver si quiere – baje mis manos pero tu curiosidad pudo mas he intentaste atrapar mi mano volvía evitarlo y fingiendo estar ofendo camine rumbo al comedor – pero que jovencito travieso...- acerque mi mano a mi oído- sinceramente no se si presentártelo - dije serio, los siguientes 10 minutos fue una especie de casería donde tu tratabas de atrapar mis manos mientras yo lo evitaba, saltabas a mí alrededor una y otra vez, hasta que me mareaste y caímos sobre el silloncito te sentaste ahorcajada sobre mi

-Porque no me dejas ver que tienes ahí...¬¬- tu semblante era de enojo...

-"valla el muchacho tiene carácter" - me dije con una mueca en la comisura del labio, mas intente volver al juego oculte mis mano en mi espalda y con otra separe tu cuerpo del mío que intentaba a toda costa ver que había en mi mano oculta – Bien... bien calma...- te detuviste- hagamos un trato ...si te quedas quieto y me dejas consultar con mi amigo – hice silencio misterioso – es que hay que ver si quiere conocerte ahora que lo zarandeaste de aquí para allá

-Tu crees?...- preguntaste con tus ojitos vidriosos

-Deja le pregunto - me senté con cuidado, tu seguías en la misma posición expectante – volví a unir mis manos – vamos amiguito... el promete portarse bien- desvié mi vista a ti y pregunte –No es verdad?

-Hai...- dijiste esperanzado

-Cómo dice?...-acerque mas mis manos a m oído...- ya veo...bien ...le preguntare...-

-Que ¿...dime...Que?...- insististe

-Mi amigo pregunta si cocinaras o no? -Tus ojitos se iluminaron

-En verdad quieres que cocine?

-Claro que si- respondí acto seguido te colgaste de mi cuello para luego darme muchos besitos por todo mi rostro, rodee tu cuerpo olvidando por un momento el juego, y busque tus deliciosos labios de fresa, el beso se hizo demandante mas de lo que esperaba, sentí aquella necesidad crecer, y a ti tampoco pareció importarte mas a nuestros estómagos si porque se quejaron casi al unísono- jajajaja...creo que necesitamos comer algo

-Creo que si.- te incorporaste mas preguntaste- y tu amigo?

-Ho! ..es cierto deja te lo presento – me incorpore lleve mi mano frente a tu rostro y abrí cuidadosamente tus ojos jade se acercaron para ver con cuidado, vi tu expresión llena de asombro – te gusta? –pregunte

-Para mí?- preguntaste dudoso

-Claro que es para ti - tome tu mano derecha y deposite el pequeño cargamento, que no resulto ser otra cosa que un diminuto conejillo blanco echo a mano – te gusta? – pregunte en silencio tomaste la pequeña criatura de peluche y la besaste con ternura, la llevaste a tu pecho

-Es lo más hermoso que alguien me halla dado- aseguraste con tal vehemencia

-Y si es así porque estas llorando?- pregunte mientras limpiaba esa lagrima delatora

-Gracias- susurraste, bajando la vista

-Porque? - pregunte extrañado...solo había sido un pequeño detalle

-Por ser tan bueno conmigo- dijiste y me abrazaste de una manera tan tierna que no me quedo otra cosa que corresponder aquel enternecedor gesto, no sabia que o quien te había echo tanto daño, pero mientras yo estuviera allí no permitiría que nadie te lastimara

-Vas a cocinarme o no?- dije en tu oído te soltaste del abrazo y sonriendo te dirigiste a la pequeña cocina

Pasta...ese fue el platillo no se si era porque realmente cocinabas bien o porque tenia hambre pero nunca había probado tal sazón, cuando llego la hora del postre, la noche había avanzado bastante a mi no me importo... pero una duda se había incrustado en mi cabeza debía decirla ... aunque no siempre lo que pienso es lo correcto suelo .hacerle caso a mi corazón y en esta ocasión lo creí así

-Dime Usagi-chan?- Me miraste - no crees que deberías llamar a tu casa?– casi de inmediato note tu cambio

-Acaso no quieres que me quede aquí contigo? – preguntaste

-Yo no he dicho eso...- te fuiste asentar sobre el sillón así que camine hasta estar junto a ti –porque no quieres llamar deben estar preocupados por ti?

-No lo creo...- dijiste mientras que sujetabas el conejito entre tus manos

-Pero tu madre... tu padre... seguramente... -comencé a cuestionar

-Ellos están muertos..-..dijiste cortante

-Ya veo...- me senté junto a ti – mencionaste a un hermano – te tensaste aun mas

-El...el...- ocultaste tu rostro entre tus piernas

-Ya ..ya- te abrace - no debe ser tan malo verdad?

-No lo conoces...me ahoga...no me deja ser quien quiero ser..Maneja mi vida... que hago... que dejo de hacer... que me conviene... con quien debo estar... que es conveniente para mi... para sus negocios.- temblaste, la parecer te asustaba mucho esa persona. Era la primera vez que hablabas de ti así que no quise interrumpir me dedique a escucharte. - no sabes lo que es convivir con él es asfixiante...

-Por eso te escapaste?

-Él quería que me comprometiera... - eso no me gusto nada pero me mantuve en silencio- dice que este matrimonio ayudaría a la empresa... yo no quiero casarme.

-Nadie puede obligarte a hacer lo que tu no quieres..- dije con firmeza te veías tan triste que decidí cambiar de tema .- quieres ver un rato de televisión?

-Hai- dijiste y besaste mi mejilla como agradeciendo el cambio de tema – que vemos?

-No se decide tu - en realidad no importaba...al final vimos una película de anime... Yo no entendía nada mas a ti paresia divertirte, fue por eso que no me importo acompañarte, trataste de explicarme ... te reíste como un niño al notar mi confusión...pues así nos atrapo la noche...

Sin quererlo estabas dormido en mis brazo nuevamente... y me importo un comino quien fuese tu hermano yo no permitiría que nadie te apartara de mi...pero cuan equivocado estaba .

**Actualidad...**

Camino por las calles... camino sin ver...el invierno se hizo presente mas y mas frió tal vez es porque tengo frió en mi corazón...cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti ...todo por mi insistencia y torpeza .Porque había insistido en que llamaras a tu hermano..? ...porque te pedí que lo hicieras... si hubiera sabido que desaparecerías de mi vida. Patee frustrado el piso... al alzar la vista para ubicarme me di cuenta que estaba en el mismo sitio de siempre... porque rayos siempre terminaba en le mismo lugar?.Bufe molesto conmigo mismo...Recuerdo muy bien tu semblante al terminar de colgar aquel .Llamado que tanto insistí en que hicieras.

Pero cambio casi de inmediato cuando corriste hacia mi y me besaste algo desconcertado me separe de ti pero tu insististe y cuando me di cuenta ambos estábamos envueltos en el fervor de la pasión... pero esta vez fue diferente... te entregaste con tal ardor y pasión. En ese momento no me di cuenta que era una forma de despedida... -"porque no me di cuenta.?" –mas la calma volvió y con él... el cansancio, el letargo... dormí abrazado a ti

Mi despertar fue abrupto... un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda -" Una pesadilla"- pensé mientras me estiraba...te busque con al mirada... no estabas... tampoco oí el agua correr como la vez anterior; Me incorpore sin importar mi desnudes y fui por ti seguro estabas ...en la cocina,..pero no estabas allí...-" no de nuevo "- pensé volví a recorrer el lugar de palmo a palmo incluso el ropero donde te escondiste la vez anterior y nada... recordé tu zapatos y corrí hasta la estufa...allí caí en cuenta...te habías ido...- Porque?- dije... me senté en el sillón desconcertado... no quería darle rienda suelta aquella angustia... - "Quizás fue a comprar algo de comer"- me dije me metí a mi habitación y me puse lo primero que encontré para luego prepararme para salir de inmediato pero al estar apunto de abandonar la habitación distinguí la hoja sobre la mesita de luz... con manos temblorosas sujete aquel papel y leí

" _Mi muy querido Hyoga:_

_Perdona por ser ingrato y no despedirme frente a frente, sabes soy demasiado cobarde y si te hubiera tenido frente a mi no hubiera tenido el valor de alejarme de ti. Es que en este corto tiempo que compartimos tu me demostraste muchas cosas, tenes razón cuando dices que tengo que solucionar mis problemas y no huir de ellos, es por eso que tengo que hacer esto, Compréndeme... hay cosas que debo resolver, porque es evidente que si no lo hago jamás podré estar contigo como yo quiero, prometo regresar lo mas pronto que pueda, me llevo a nuestro amigo decidí ponerle Usagi-chan así recordare como tu me llamabas..._

_Sabes nadie me ha tratado como tu lo hiciste...todo el mundo siempre me trataba como si fuera a romperme ... en cambio tu me trataste como un igual me enseñaste a amarte..es por eso...que debo hacer esto..enfrentar a mi hermano y darme mi lugar ._

_Se que no quise decirte mi verdadero nombre, mas ahora te lo diré...me llamo Shun... pero para ti siempre seré ._ _Yuki no usagi _

_.Ahora me despido... y espero volverte a ver en poco tiempo_

Tuyo Yuki no usagi 

No pude evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos, me sentía hundirme en un poso oscuro de mis labios surgió un pequeño sollozo..

-Shun...

fin del capitulo...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie:WOW...Segundo capitulo...que esta dedicado a mis dos amigos Andru y Nicky...

Bienespero les guste y si se animan mande un Review...

Lady Sesshoumaru


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y no me pertenecen (bueno soy dueña de Dokho-sensei XDD)...mentira pero ya quisiera yoooT.T**

**Advertencia: es Yaoi y tiene Lemon...**

**Pareja Hyoga X Shun...**

Ya estamos en el tercer capitulo y como esperaba nadie me mando review..**NO ES CIERTO ALGUIEN SE ACORDO DE MI WWWWWWIIIIIIIII**!...por Zeus..que emoción T.T... sinceramente me sentí feliz porque me enviaron dos review aparte de los elogios habituales de mi dulce Nikky-chan T-T ..Es por eso este capitulo esta dedicado a esas dos personitas que se tomaron el trabajo de enviarme review... bueno en realidad tres XD...

**Usagi-chan: mil gracias por escribir...T.T..no sabes lo valiosa que es tu opinión para mi . **

**Katsuy & Angi: por kami que buenas son al escribirme espero les guste este cap..besotes enorme gracias pro dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo y dejarme sus opiniones **

bueno para ellas este cap...por leer mis locuras...XD .bien ..espero tener mas suerte con el cuarto capitulo...y alguno me mande mas review n.n sin mas

Algunas aclaraciones ...

"..."- lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos...también razonamientos ...

**lo que esta marcado en negro son palabras importantes en esta relación **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

**Y aquí sigo...lleno de ausencias**

**Dejando escapar mi vida **

**En la vorágine de la rutina y obligaciones**

**Ahogándome en mis propias esperanzas**

**Surgen personas a mi alrededor..**

**Incluso eso me recuerda a Ti **

**Mi cuerpo sede ante tu ausencia...**

**Que me espera.. No lo sé... **

**comprende te extraño **

**( Angie: la continuación del pequeño poema dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja Shun y Hyoga Forever...XD..te gusto Nikky-chan? Que opinas Andru? Chicas ustedes den su opinión también n.n ...mi nuevo amigo...espero te guste-.-...n.n...)**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Amarte a ti By Angie 

**Sin ti...**

La siguiente semana fue un desastre. Sumido en mi propia miseria tuve que afrontar diversas pruebas de tolerancia, mis clases habían comenzado, y con mi poco animo allí estaba yo afrontando un sin fin de tareas trabajos y horarios forzados... -"por una parte mejor"- pensé estar en ese departamento me volvía loco... cuanto había pasado?... una, dos semanas... tal vez tres... que importaba la ausencia era cada vez más profunda y si permanecía mas de lo necesario en aquel lugar los recuerdos me asediaban dé tal manera que me costaba respirar.

Una tarde de esas regrese a mi hogar con el animo por el piso, como ya era costumbre desde la partida del conejito,... Después de haberme pasado varios días en la biblioteca, acompañado de un latoso compañero de grupo... ese niño era un inmaduro... como dijo que se llamaba?... a... sí...ya recordé... Seiya Akisuki... jamás había visto a un estudiante tan desordenado y latoso como aquel muchacho, era incomprensible la razón por la cual su profesor de Historia nos había puesto a trabajar juntos, lo único bueno de todo aquello era que no había pensado **mucho** en su Yuki no usagi, desde que ese idiota se le pego cual zopapa hablando sin parar haciendo preguntas sumamente tontas... quien sabe por que razón?...cuanto más hablaba mas me sentía fastidiado... pero... como decirlo... luego agradecí la distracción aunque jamás se lo diría...

Mas ahora estaba solo en su cuarto y no podía evitar el recordar tomaran control de mi cabeza... su perfume, sus carisias y besos. Casi sin meditar mis actos busque el pijama que él había usado y que sabia... aun guardaba característica esencia, lo abrase y deje que mis sentidos se llenaran de ti... luego de unos momentos de placer llegó la angustia y frustración; fue entonces que me ordene a mi cansado cerebro dejara de pensarte en ti... –" ja... como si eso fuera tan fácil..." - me respondí de inmediato, irónicamente nada resultaba te habías introducido bajo mi piel y allí te quedaste... calaste en mi interior y te adueñaste de mi alma... Pero como era de esperarse después de varios días de insomnio... todo tiene su precio y al final el sueño llego... pero solo para enredarme en una telaraña de imágenes tuyas... mi lindo Usagi... esas sensaciones agradables que me hiciste sentir estaba allí... Pero luego la angustia que sentí luego de tu partida perforo la sensación de bienestar, por momentos te veía susurrar mi nombre... hasta podía jurar que me llamabas con Desesperación... fue tan vivido lo que veía que desperté sobresaltado. Creí firmemente escuchar la voz de mi amado conejo, salte de la cama y abrí la puerta del cuarto para recibirlo con el corazón en la mano palpitando desesperadamente... mas cual fue mi sorpresa al notar el vació y silencio que reinaba en le lugar... suspirando volví a mi cama... deje caer mi cuerpo no pude reprimir mis lagrimas me estaba volviendo loco y lo sabia pero que mas podía hacer ni siquiera estaba seguro de que me dieras tu nombre verdadero...- " como pude enamorarme de un desconocido...?" - me pregunte una y otra vez...- " El no es cualquiera – me dije – él es **mi **Usagi-chan ..no importa cual sea su nombre verdadero...Yo lo amo ..y quiero verlo"- afirme con tozudez. Mientras limpiaba las traicioneras lagrimas que insistían en caer delatoramente, al chequear mi reloj me di cuenta que era temprano... ya no quería estar en la cama me sofocaban los recuerdos y sensaciones que volvían a mi mente... fui al baño y intente relajarme... pero hasta allí me perseguía tu voz llamándome... suplicando por más carisias... bufe frustrado..Quería escapar pero no podía... es que la biblioteca abrirá en dos hora así que solo me quedaba resistir unos minutos. Pero...unos golpes en la puerta me volvieron a la realidad, salí al encuentro de la persona que osaba venir a molestarme tan temprano, sospechaba seriamente que el idiota de Akisuki había averiguado mi dirección y me vendría a perseguir con sus idioteces, ese echo me hizo fruncir el seño mas acomode mi cabello húmedo y abrí la puerta, me sorprendí al encontrar a un joven de cabello largo sonriendo amigablemente, sus ojos azules denotaba confianza pero no me importo

-Que necesita...?- quise saber sin rodeos... bastante fastidiado la falta de sueños y tranquilidad habían echo mella en mi carácter de por si distante y frió

-Buenos días... - saludo él con amabilidad, así que no me quedo otra que saludarlo con cortesía, suspire para calmar mis ánimos y salude

-Buenos días...

-Disculpe la hora...n.n - comenzó a decir el oji azul, pero una mano morena toco su hombro y mis ojos aguamarina comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el origen de aquel que toco el hombro del sujeto de cabello largo

-Ya déjate de rodeos...¬¬ - gruño el fornido moreno – tenemos mucho que hacer Hirada...¬¬

-Hai...disculpe Hashime-san...n-n- la cortesía del mas delgado no fue correspondida sino que fue ignorado por completo, el de cabello largo dio paso al costado y ante mi apareció un joven de mirada despectiva, vestía un traje muy elegante echo a medida, tenia unos aires de gran señor...sin preguntarme nada se introdujo en el departamento , yo lo mire casi echando fuego por los ojos...pero una mano en mi hombro me llamo la atención – disculpe nuestra intromisión pero es necesario es que Hashime-san será su compañero de habitación –comento el afable joven

-...¬¬- bien dicen que un gesto vale mas que mil palabras y yo di todos... las señales de fastidio, supuse que este tipejo seria mi compañero de departamento –"maldición.. lo que me faltaba ... un riquillo arrogante...¬¬#"

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shiryu Hirada – extendió su mano en franco saludo...y otra vez su cortesía pudo mas que mi enojo y tuve que responderle

-Hyoga Ivanovitch...- lo salude mientras que mis ojos buscaban la morena figura que por alguna extraña razón paresia un dios parado en medio de la cocina observando todo, el peli lago estaba por decir algo mas cuando fue llamado con despectiva arrogancia

-Hirada ven aquí...si hay que vivir aquí habrá que hacer reformas no me gusta la pocilga...¬¬

-Discúlpame - dijo el mencionado mientras llegaba junto al súper señor arrogante...saco una libreta de anotaciones – Como cuales señor

-"Esto es le colmo...¬¬·"- gruñí mentalmente mientras observaba al tipejo omnipotente impartir ordenes seguido de su lazarillo -" AGG..mejor me largo..."- decidí gire sobre mis pasos y me introduje en mi cuarto, tomando mis cosas y ya dispuesto a desaparecer me abrigue y comencé a calzarme cuando escuche una discusión en la habitación de mi supuesto compañero

-Que asco...esto es un horror...como se supone vivirá en esta choza...¬¬?

-Me dijeron que podemos adaptarlo si queremos...- argumentó al otra voz

-Por supuesto- la voz se bajo un poco como si mirara hacia otro lado – no puedo permitir que... –otro silencio - es inaudito – la voz subió considerablemente

-Cálmese Hashime-san...todo tiene solución...promesas son promesas...

-Como demonios se me ocurrió hacer esto...- Rugió el moreno y siguió un golpe seco a algo contundente

-Cálmese ...el compañero de departamento esta aquí...

-Me importa un carajo...

Arto de escuchar la escenita me termine de abrigar, estaba apunto de salir cuando el muchacho de ojos azules salió del cuarto y me sonrió

-Ya te vas?- dijo él – si no te importa necesitamos arreglar el departamento paras que sea habitable - sugirió el peli largo resignada a la invasión trate de no gruñir mientras hablaba

-Si...Quedan es su casa – dije demostrando cortesía nuevamente ante aquel joven de carácter suave y tranquilo, atrás de el apareció el moreno de mirada fría y azulada, se cruzo los brazos en el pecho y haciendo gala de su hiper ego me miro con altivez de arriba a bajo, tuve hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mandarle un insulto en mi idioma natal; No quería problemas con mi compañero desde antes que se mudara así que acomode mi bolso y salude – que tengan un buen día – haciendo una inclinación de cabeza salí de ahí, aun podía escuchar la discusión el aquel departamento quien sabe que encontraría a mi regreso ese maldito riquillo seguro cambiaria todo...pero luego pensé mejor el asunto –"mejor así"- afirme mientras salía.

Una vez afuera me recibió el frió de la mañana que me sirvió para despejarme un poco el enfado de tener que tolerar a ese arrogante, - **в лубом случае оно не интересует к мне** (**de todas formas no me interesa** )- magulle en idioma natal, sinceramente ya nada importaba, camine varias cuadras con las manos en mis bolsillos llegue hasta la esquina , mi mente me ordenaba ir hacia la derecha , la biblioteca estaba por esa calle, mas mi corazón insistía en caminar las calles en donde había conoció a mi conejo – No- dije en voz alta y reanude mi marcha ignorando completamente mi necesidad de estar en lugares donde había estado con él.

Ya había llegado a la biblioteca y como sospechaba aun estaba cerrada, pateo el piso en señal de claro fastidio, camine hacia un café cercano – cuando fue la ultima vez que comí algo caliente..?- me pregunte... no estaba seguro... hacia días que no comía nada... y esa falta de apetito se hizo notar es que mi ropa me quedaba mas holgada, tome asiento y ordene un café cargado y algo de pan tostado sinceramente no tenia hambre, me obligaba a comer, luego que el mozo me trajera la orden divague en mis recuerdos como era mi costumbre últimamente... cada vez que tenia un espacio **él** se colaba y sus recuerdos surgían de una manera abrumadora... cerré mis ojos cansado de tanto recordarte. Unos golpes en el cristal junto a mí me sacaron de aquella angustia, mi mirada busco al causante de la perturbación y allí estaba, con su cara sonriente el estúpido Akisuki –" como rayos hizo para encontrarme?"- me pregunte mientras saludaba haciendo un leve movimiento con mi mano, como me temía él corrió como caballo alocado e irrumpió con su sonoro saludo

-Ohayo gozaimasu Ivanovitch...- el morenito de peinado desordenado salto cual niño a mi alrededor por momentos me pareció ver a Shun hacendó lo mismo, sacudí la cabeza mas fastidiado que antes gruñí

-Ya deja eso me mareas...¬¬

-No nos levantamos bien esta mañana?...- afirmo el sonriente oji- marrón me miro fijamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi – No dormiste verdad?

-A ti que te importa...¬¬

-Me importas mas de lo que te imaginas...- dijo el juguetonamente, me quedo una sensación extraña

-"Que habría querido decir con eso..?" – no me iba quedar con las dudas así que gatille la pregunta – que quieres decir...¬¬?

-O.o...no yo nada...- se rasco al cabeza despreocupadamente parecía algo nervioso

-Habla Akisuki o te romperé la cara...¬¬- sinceramente no estaba para juegos esa mañana

-Uno no se puede preocupar por los amigos...- dijo el muchacho frente a mi y yo me quede mas extrañado aun

-" Amigos...Amigos... eso era nuevo... desde cuando era amigo de este payaso?"- me pregunte

-Pero mira esto no pretenderás desayunar solo eso...?- el payaso levanto la mano y al instante apareció el mesero el morenito hablo tan rápido en su idioma natal que me costo entender que es lo que decía – bien desayunaremos al estilo japonés...- dijo por fin

-Y quien te dijo que yo quería desayunar ...¬¬?

-No seas Gruñón Rusito...que yo solo sigo ordenes...

-Ordenes?- exclame mas fastidiado que antes- quien te ordeno que me vigiles...?

-Vigiles...O.o..- el muy idiota puso cara de desconcierto – no se de que hablas solo quiero ser tu amigo... se que estas muy solo por eso le pedirle al Prof. de historia que me pusiera contigo..- anuncio descaradamente el molesto Oji marrón.

-Que tu hiciste QUE...¬¬?

-HO!...mira aquí viene el desayuno muero de hambre...- la sonrisa del cretino era de niño de Kinder cuando le traen un helado gigante, otra vez volvió a mi la cara de Shun sonriendo complacido al degustar aquel Oniguiri - No piensas comer? ..esta bueno – aseguro el idiota con la cara llena de arroz, trago con rapidez y dijo algo que me llego a mi interior muy a mi pesar - seguramente si la persona que te quiere te viese en ese lamentable estado en que te encuentras se pondrá **muy triste**

-Tu que sabes...¬¬?

-Yo solo digo que si la persona que tu quieres te ver así no querría salir contigo pareces pato con la gripe Aviar...jajajajajajaja- las carcajadas estrepitosas resonaron en el café- come ...Come...- dijo una y otra vez, arto de aquella escena y además de eso cada persona en ese lugar comenzó a mirarnos ...decidí meterme unos bocado a la boca a ver si así se callaba un poco lo escuche murmurar entre dientes – " **_Espero estés contento..."_**

-Que dice...¬¬?

-jajaja...no nada solo digo que esta bueno esto..no lo crees?

-Lo que digas...- apenas pude terminar mi plato y el payaso trago literalmente todo lo demás

-WOW!..- exclamó acariciándose la barriga para luego mirarme y decir- .Bien... que sigue...

-De que hablas...?

-Que vas hacer ahora?

-Estudiar que mas...¬¬

-Que aburrido..U.U- apoyo su cabezota en la mesa

-Nadie te dijo que me sigas..puedo hacer solo el trabajo tu vete donde quieras...- ya era demasiado para estar tan temprano tolerando las idioteces de este tipo si safaba de el mejor pero mi suerte seguía esquiva ...y lo confirme al escuchar sus palabras

-No... como crees...solo dame un momento para ir por mis cosas ...- no me dio tiempo a contestar así como llego se fue dejándome con la cuenta

-Maldito criejo del demonio - dije y pague los desayunos para luego salir rumbo a la biblioteca, una vez dentro como siempre en esas largas semanas fui recibido con cortesía y ya teniendo mis libros pase al salón a tomar apuntes, no llevaba mas de 5 minutos de tranquila lectura cuando irrumpió aquel fastidioso de Akisuki

-Porque no me esperaste...¬¬?

-SHHHHHH...¬¬

-Porque no me esperaste? - insistió en voz baja... haciendo un gesto muy infantil y gracioso

-"Maldición..."- me dije al verlo de frente con aquellos cachetes inflados- " lo único que me faltaba..."...- de repente lo vi claro, ese niño hacia los mismos gestos que solía hacer Usagi-chan cuando algo le desagradaba...encontré la razón del porque no pateaba a ese imbecil lejos para poder liberarse de una buena vez de todo vestigio de esa criatura molesta ... pero no inconsciente mente había aceptado algo parecido... su semejanza no era física...no sino en carácter – " soy patético"- afirme

-Bueno ya no haré bronca que hacemos?

-Lee - dije y volví a mi lectura...

Las horas pasaron y el silencio se acentuó mas.-." esto es extraño"- me dije mientras cambiaba la hoja del libro así que eche un vistazo a mi compañero y que lo vi, el muy idiota dormido sobre el libro- suspire cansado, mas aproveche el silencio y me concentre en mi trabajo con suerte terminaría ese tramite hoy mismo y me liberaría de Akisuki por el siguiente semestre. Y así nos atrapo el medio día ... decidí despertar al castaño

-Oye Akisuki...

-MMH?..no 5 minutos mas no fastidies... vamos se bueno

-Akisuki- lo sacudí con insistencia

-QUE?- dijo el oji marrón

-Porque no te vas a tu casa a dormir...

-O/o----que hora es?

-Pasada la 1 de la tarde...

-Con razón tengo hambre...- se paro cual torbellino y afirmo.- ahora regreso...tu que quieres comer? - pero antes que contestara – no me digas no quieres anda ...debes comer...¬¬

-Pero no tengo hambre...¬¬

-Ja...no importa...Tu Koi se pondrá triste...si enfermas...

-Yo no tengo Koi...

-No importa no estarás solo en este mundo verdad?- insistió nuevamente

-Pensé que no...pero si lo estoy- no pude evitar la amargura que se filtraban en mis palabras

-Bueno hay que comer ahora regreso...- sin mas desapareció dejándome en medio de mi dilema personal

-Idiota...¬¬- dije en voz baja , luego volví a concentrarme en mi trabajo, revise el horario de mis clase por suerte aun tenia tiempo

Mis clases comenzaron y aun tenia al imbecil pegado a mi lado...era tan insistencia que me ganaba y lo dejaba acompañarme a pesar de que lo ignoraba por completo el insistía en acompañarme a todos lados , mas por cansancio que por placer lo deje hacer lo que quisiera, lo ignore casi todo el tiempo que estuvimos en clases, digo casi porque en otras partes se durmió nuevamente...

Al Salir de mis clases volví a la biblioteca tenia que terminar un trabajo importante, esta vez fui solo porque en la salida del aula perdí a mi molesto compañero, llevaba dos horas en la biblioteca leyendo un extenso libro de Sociología era complicado mas de lo que me esperaba, dado mi precario japonés debía usar diccionarios y eso impedía que las cosas fluyeran con claridad, algo frustrado, trate de relajarme, mas si bajaba lo suficiente la guardia **El** volvía a irrumpir en mi mente, hasta podía jurar que sentía su perfume

-Me estoy volviendo loco- me dije cuando suspire frustrado pose mis manos en frente ya que el cansancio se hizo presente cerré por un instante mis ojos quien sabe si solo fueron 5 minutos o una hora ... los abrí al sentir una mano en mi hombro , mis sentidos se llenaron de un fuerte olor a café – volví mi mirada hacia la figura frente a mi y me quede estático – usagi-chan – susurre aun confundido

-Con que conejo estas soñando n.n?- la voz me taladro los oídos y me saco de mi ensoñación

-Akisuki- fruncí el seño para enfocar bien distinguí la morena tez

-Si a quien esperabas al conejo de pascua? ..n—n – su sonrisa burlona me saco de quicio

-Me largo – dije

-Espera Rusito aquí tienes el café... lo necesitas hace frió afuera – me extendió un vaso térmico con el humeante liquido – te hará bien... luego ya me voy – lo tome con recelo – no es veneno si eso piensas solo es un café expreso con un solo terrón de azúcar

-...¬¬ - tome el vaso y inhalé el aromático liquido – como sabes que me gusta si...¬¬#- remarque mas desconfiado que antes

-Me lo contó un pajarito...n.n- sin pensarlo tome al sujeto por el cuello

-Habla...¬¬·

-Le pregunte al mesero del café de enfrente ...U.u- dijo apresuradamente – me sueltas?- sin decir nada lo solté y volví a sentarme justo a tiempo ya que uno de los encargados hizo su aparición

-Joven Ivanovitch...- dijo el encargado

-Hai...

-Espero no le molesté pero necesitamos el ejemplar que esta ocupando se lo llevara a su casa?

-No ya me retiro – extendió el libro y lo entrego- mañana vendré temprano tendrá el ejemplar disponible?

-Claro que si...- aseguro el hombre- konban wa

-konban wa- salude respetuosamente mientras tomaba el café observe al payaso sentado frente a mí, después que se retiro el encargado – y tu que carajo haces aquí a esta hora... ¬¬?

-Lo mismo digo... que haces aquí Ivanovitch?... acaso no quieres volver a tu casa?

-No te interesa... ¬¬

-Si no quieres volver a tu casa porque no salimos a tomar algo?

-...

-Anda no seas malito acompáñame es que no te cansas de estudiar y estudiar?

-Para eso vine aquí... a estudiar...

-si si... pero tampoco es vida... apuesto que no conoces a nadie desde que llegaste?

-Si conozco a alguien... ¬¬

-A si?..porque no lo invitas y vamos a de copas...

-NO- sin más me levante junte mis cosas y devolví los demás libros que utilice y me despedí. Una vez a fuera el molesto de Akisuki volvió a insistir con su retahíla de cosas

-Anda acompáñame...

-No...

-Porque?...

-Porque me voy a mi casa...

-Quieres comer unas Pizza allí? ..yo invito...n.n

-Si como el desayuno... ¬¬- comencé mi marcha... nevaba

-jejeje... es cierto... espera te pagare la cena y quedaremos a mano...

-No gracias... – trate de ser lo mas cortes que pude... no quería que el payaso insistiera mas ya llegaba a mi edificio y aun no me podía echar al maldito..- mira estoy cansado debo ver como quedo mi departamento después que llego mi compañero

-O.O...puedo ver como quedo?- esa cara tan de niño por momentos tan exasperante y en otras con ese toque de capricho resquebrajaban mas defensas..suspire y comencé a caminar

-Muévete así te vas pronto... ¬¬

-SEEEEEEEEEEE!...- grito y corrió a mi alrededor como potro enloquecido... agitando las manos descontroladamente

-Cállate imbecil...que si esta el gruñón ese nos echara a los dos...seguramente piensa que es un rey o algo así...¬¬

-Serio..O.O? ..como se llama tu compañero...?

-Según me explico su lazarillo... Hashime...o algo así no se ...- ambos nos detuvimos frente a la puerta en silencio gire la llave para luego entrar ..lo que vi me dejo perplejo, cerré la puerta y observe mi nombre en la puerta y agregado abajo el de mi compañero –" diablos es mi departamento"- afirme mientras que volví a abrir y el inquieto morenito paso junto a mi haciendo su típico escándalo

-WoW!..Esto esta de lujo...- los ojos marrones observaron con atención... así como yo no podía creer lo que observaba...clara mente se notaba la mano de un diseñador allí los colores no habían cambiado mucho pero si se distinguía un par de sillones frente a una televisión de plasma y DvD, un equipo de sonido de ultima generación...ni quería pensar lo que había echo en la habitación de aquel riquillo; El escandaloso payaso exclamo al entrara la cocina...- WoW!..Que bien te alimentas... y porque estas tan delgado... ¬¬?- me acerque extrañado y observe la heladera abarrotada de cosas de diferente tipo, mi curiosidad pudo mas y abrí las alacenas y también estaban llenas... incluso pude observar una nueva vajilla – Puedo comer algo?

-No...- el moreno me observo desconcertado - eso no es mío no toques nada ...¬¬

-Pero tengo hambre...T.T – otra vez exactitud tan familiar...pero no podía dejarlo..no iba a caer en el sentimentalismo además que nada de aquello era mío

-Ya lárgate...¬¬

-Pero ...

-Pero nada...- abrí la puerta – hasta mañana...¬¬

-Ok...nos vemos mañana Rusito...n.n

-Tengo nombre sabes...¬¬?

-Si pero tu apellido es muy largo puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-No...¬¬

-Ta bien ya no gruñas...nos vemos mañana Rusito...

-Pedazo de...

-jajajajajaja...- la risa del payaso se escucho en todo el edificio, con calma cerré la puerta para meterme en mi habitación no tocaría nada de todo aquello pero una llamada en la puerta nuevamente me puso de mal humor...

-Ahora que...¬¬? – gruñí pensando que era el estúpido payaso de Akisuki

-konban wa – saludo el pelilargo...

-Konban wa - tuve que saludar al joven el no me había echo anda - quieres pasa?

-No solo vine a avisarte que Hashime-san vendrá en dos días o tal vez vendrá hasta el lunes de la semana que viene...

-Y que con eso?...

-No nada ... solo cumplo con avisarte que puedes servirte todo lo que hay en la heladera y la despensa...- antes de que yo hablara agrego..- si no lo haces lo tomara como un desaires deberías obedecer...- el comentario me puso furioso

-Mira no tengo intenciones de tocar nada... ¬¬ - antes de poder continuar el muchacho de ojos azules sonrió y se despidió

-Ya vine a dejar mi encargo ahora me voy con tu permiso...- sin mas se volteo y desapareció

-Maldición todo esto no me agrada nada ese riquillo vino a complicarme la vida...- mi estomago que quejo bastante... camine hacia la cocina a prepararme un te o algo ..pero al revisar mis provisiones habían desaparecido solo quedaba lo que el tipo ese había traído...con frustración abrí al heladera..y allí divise algo que me llamo la atención..- "Oniguiris" - sin poder resistirme tome uno y me fui a mi cuarto haciéndome al promesa de comprar mas de eso Oniguiris para de volverlo... no quería deberle nada a nadie...así me recosté y por alguna extraña razón aquel bocadillo me sabio a gloria sonreí al recordar la cara de mi conejito al comer ese postre aquel día –Donde estará mi Yuki no usagi? ... que estará haciendo...?...se acordara de mi?- un extraño sopor me invadió... dormí muy raro esa noche... veía rostros y sentía frió y calor a la vez... desperté sudando... para luego volver a dormirme...

Mi estado de salud estaba empeorando... no sabía porque pero me sentía muy decaído, ya no era cuestión de depresión... puesto que si bien extrañaba a Usagi-chan el echo de tener al molesto payaso hacia más llevadero mi vida, al menos no dejaba de molestar y con eso me distraía...

Al parecer la falta de alimentación y el esfuerzo con las clases y quien sabe que mas habían afectado mi salud, puesto que el ultimo día de clases me costo horrores concentrarme... No tenia intenciones de ir a la biblioteca... pero como siempre el latoso de Akisuki me saco de mis casillas y termine huyendo hacia ese lugar, mas la llegar a la calle cercana a mi casa este me dio alcance

-Ivanovitch porque no me esperaste...¬¬

-Cállate...¬¬

-Que mal te vez...comiste hoy? - se paro frente a mí y me vio directo a al cara - de verdad no tienes la gripe Aviar? pareces pato moquillado...

-**NO** es tu asunto - le dije molesto, mas la intentar dar un paso todo giro a mi alrededor...sentí que me sujetaban

-Oye... en verdad estas mal - el payaso puso su mano en mi frente- que rayos estas volando de fiebre... vamos te llevo a tu casa...

-Puedo solo...¬¬

-Si... como no... ¬¬- pero al ver que respiraba con dificultad paso uno de mis brazos por su hombro y casi me arrastro hasta mi departamento – Aguanta... - escuche que me decía pero la verdad ya no entendía mucho... solo tenia ganas de acostarme... me sentía fatal...

Fin del cap...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

**Angie**: que les pareció?..comentarios buenos y malos ...serán recibidos..XD. esperemos que se entusiasmen y escriban algo ok...

Mil gracias a mis lectores sean quien sean...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y no me pertenecen (bueno soy dueña de Dokho-sensei XDD)...mentira pero ya quisiera yoooT.T**

**Advertencia: es Yaoi y tiene Lemon...**

**Pareja Hyoga X Shun...**

Por todos los rayos si que me costo este cap estoy asombrada con la facilidad que se escapan las ideas U.U, pero bueno dicen que todo tiene un final y nos acercamos al final de esta historia- ANTE ULTIMO CAPITULO - tal ves haga un par de cap mas aun no lo decido me gusto como quedo hasta ahora pero veremos mas adelante** QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA escriba o no claro esta n—n , pero siempre están mis consentidas que escriben su opinión y aquí mi contestación a esas personitas que pierden su tiempito en enviarme sus opiniones **

**Usagi-chan**: Etto...siento que me mataras por que no apareció el lindo Shuny boy U.U gomen Nasai pero la historia va así ...XD...respecto a lo demas me reservo el derecho al silencio XDD ( su traje de diablito) jejeje...bueno a ver que te pareció este cap

**Katsuy Akano**: Espero no hallas muerto con el retrazo caramba Respóndeme T.T..bueno nuestro pato es Ruso por eso los nombres y apellidos suelen ser largos y raros XD, Ya quiero saber que te pareció este cap es bueno saber que alguien lee este delirante fic ( delirante porque la autora esta loca XDD, no porque fuese divertido )

Bueno para ellas dos se los **dedico espacialmente** este cap...por leer mis locuras...XD y decir que les agrada .bien ..espero tener mas suerte con el quinto y por el momento ultimo cap y alguno me mande mas review n.n sin mas

Algunas aclaraciones ...

"..."- lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos...también razonamientos ...

**lo que esta marcado en negro son palabras importantes en esta relación **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

**Ahogado en un mar de soledad **

**Me dejo llevar al lado oscuro y solitario**

**Mi mente insiste en verte por todas partes**

**Dónde estas Amor mío?**

**Dónde puedo encontrarte?**

**Nublada mi razón por un calor irracional **

**que no se de donde aprecio**

**Te veo afligido por mi **

**Tonta mente se que es un sueño **

**Pero aun así deseo abrazarte y sentir nuevamente tu calor**

**(Angie: pequeño poema dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja Shun y Hyoga Forever...XD..te gusto Nikky-chan? Que opinan Usagi-chan**, **Katsuy Akano?. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE o)**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Fiebre...**

Un calor abrasador... si esa era la sensación... sentía que me quemaba era tan intenso que me costaba respirar, por mas que me esforzaba sentía que no era suficiente el aire que llegaba a mis pulmones, intente abrir mis ojos pero pesaban. Una mano gentil se poso en mi frente no me importo saber de donde salió solo que al sentirla me calme y comencé a respirar mejor...aunque sea por un rato...

Empecé a soñar... o tal vez era mis deseos de verte porque cuando abrí mis ojos distinguí una figura familiar y amada me sonreía, aunque lo veía mover los labios de fresa no escuchaba nada de lo que me decía, intente extender mi mano pero pesaba demasiado cayo aun costado, la angustia me hizo llorar ni en sueños podía alcanzarte... la mano gentil seco mis lagrimas mientras que sentía esa fresca caricia me sumía nuevamente la oscuridad

El infernal incendio me rodeaba... corrían entre las llamas sentía el calor el aire era pesado paresia que me estaba derritiendo por dentro... donde fuese que posaba mis ojos las llamas cual lenguas de fuego oscilaba a mi alrededor... podía escucharte mientras me llamabas... quería ir hacia donde estabas tu pero no podía pasar por enzima de las llamas... me angustiaba mas y mas a cada momento... y te llamaba... una y otra vez... de repente... todo acabo... mi respiración pareció escapar de mis pulmones... no respiraba lo sabia... el fuego tomo control de mi cuerpo me vi a mi mismo envuelto en llamas... y a ti corriendo a abrazarme... llorabas... - No llores... por favor... - dije desde mi lugar de espectador... pero no me escuchaste... No podía verte así... acaso en verdad soy tan importante para ti...?...verte a ti de esa forma... Llorando abrazándome con desesperación... no esto no estaba bien... **yo prometí cuidarte**... y no te dejaría solo... todo paso en un segundo porque al instante en el que volví a abrí mis ojos... tu pronunciabas mi nombre una y otra vez entre sollozos... te veías tan angustiado intente decir que todo saldría bien... pero mi boca paresia seca... por mas que lo insistí no podía articular palabra, haciendo un monumental esfuerzo alce mi mano hacia tu mejilla húmeda por aquel caudal salado; a pesar de las llamas pude ver esos tus hermosas esmeraldas anegadas en lagrimas, intente sonreír solo para ti... nuevamente pronunciaste mi nombre... moví mis labios en un vago intento por hablar intente decir tantas cosas pero solo me salió una tal vez la mas importante para mi **– aishiteru - **tus ojos brillaron de una manera increíble pero mis párpados pesaban demasiado... te acercaste y me besaste dulcemente... Pude sentir el sabor salado de aquellas gotas de angusta mezclado con ese amor que me expresabas en ese casto beso ... .otra vez la oscuridad me rodeo pero esta vez no me importo...

El fuego se fue apagando... quien sabe porque... o quien lo había apagado... el aire volvía a mis pulmones... ya no era tan difícil respirar... podía escuchar voces a mí alrededor... Sonaban calmadas... una de ellas era como un susurro la otra algo mas fuerte intente despertar pero me era difícil estaba tan cansado... así que me deje llevar por el sueño que volvió a mi y allí estabas tu... sonriendo esperándome... correspondí imitando la acción y así demostré lo feliz que me sentía al volver a verte... corrí a tu encuentro... pero al llegar al sitio ya no estabas... y mi realidad volvió a mi... Te habías ido nuevamente...

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté en al cama... grabe error porque todo volvió a girara a mí alrededor... así que tuve que recostarme... incline mi cabeza hacia un lado de la cama y distinguí un pequeño sillón donde se veía claramente que alguien había estado allí hasta hace poco, el murmullo de unas voces charlando llego a mis oídos, mi cuerpo se sentía como gelatina pero mi terquedad pudo mas e intente levantarme colgué mis piernas en la cama y volví a sentirme muy mareado, respire profundo para ver si así se iba esa horrible sensación.

Una vez controlado eso... baje con cuidado tenia puesto uno de mis pijamas...no recordaba haberme puesto eso...-" que hora serán?"- me pregunte pero bueno lo primero era saber quien estaba en mi departamento las piernas no me respondieron y si no hubiese sido porque me afirme en al cama hubiera terminado en le piso

-Hyoga... Se puede saber que demonios intentas hacer ¬¬? – me reclamo una molesta voz, al levantar mi rostro distinguí dos figuras una era el payaso que por alguna extraña razón paresia demacrado y otra el joven que acompañaba a mi compañero de departamento

-Akisuki que haces aquí...?- lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza una punzada fuerte me impido seguir hablando

–A ver deja te ayudo a costarte- dijo el payaso mientras me volvía a mi cama...

-Joven Ivanovitch tiene usted un muy buen amigo... no se movió de su lado en esta semana

-Una semana? - balbuce desconcertado

-Si hace una semana que usted estuvo inconsciente con mucha fiebre debido a un estado de Stress además que por alguna extraña razón sus defensas bajaron mucho- afirmo el joven de melena - ..pero el medico dijo que con un par de semanas de reposo

-Doctor?- volví a preguntar más confundido que antes

-Si ruso retrazado... esos que usan batas blancas...

-Cállate... ¬¬- por alguna extraña razón había creí que su conejo había vuelto para cuidarme. una tristeza muy grande me embargo, pero no quería llorar frente a ellos por lo que me aguante como pude

-Cálmese – sugirió el peli largo – no puede alterarse... ya le contaremos todo mas tarde... Que tal si lo dejamos tranquilo Seiya-kun?

-Claro... este pato moquillado no me necesita mas... voy a ir a divertirme... - aseguro el muchacho muy ofendido con mi forma de tratarlo tuve que admitir que tenia razón en estar enojado el se preocupo por mi y yo ni gracias le había dado... el primero en retirarse fue el mas alto seguido por el payaso mientras que decía en voz alta- que tal si me llevas a comer algo rico Shiryu-chan anda me llevas?..me llevas? – en mi mente pude ver al payaso alocado saltando alrededor del pobre incauto de Hirada... algo me molestaba y debía solucionarlo así que llame al molesto niño

-Akisuki...- dije tranquilo pero con los berridos que estaba dando ni me escucho... – oye Estúpido payaso me escuchas...¬¬?- Nada... eso me puso de muy mal humor – SEIYA!

-O.o...me llamabas- el muy imbecil asomo su cabezota por la puerta de mi habitación con una sonrisota enorme – me dijiste por mi nombre...O.O...Wiiiii!...- corriste hasta mi cama

-Quieres callarte me duele la cabeza...- gruñí molesto pero al tonto no pareció importarle porque comenzó a parlotear sobre no se que cosa –Cállate...¬¬ - ordene y de inmediato me obedeció

-Perdón... Y.Y es que me emocione porque me llamaste por mi nombre...- se rasco la cabeza a modo de disculpa mientras reía cual idiota que era- jejejejejee... que querías?

-Solo darte las gracias por cuidarme...- dicho esto solo atine a ver su carota de asombro

-O.O... hay que llamar al doctor... – comenzó a decir el muy idiota, me puso la mano en la frente - estas mal pobrecito...- su fingida preocupación me estaba enojando pero no conforme con lo primero siguió hablando - Hyoga Ivanovitch dando las gracias... se esta por morir T.T

-Ya cállate Akisuki no se puede ser amable contigo...¬¬

-Jejejeje... solo bromeaba... no es nada... solo cumplía con mi deber n.n

-Deber? – pregunte con el seño fruncido

-Si... acaso no somos amigo? - me quede callado al escuchar esa pregunta que más podía decir - ahora descansa... que el doctor vendrá a verte en un rato...

Estaba cansado y mi tristeza fue tan grande que ya no discutí ni dije nada... no se porque había creído que Shun había venido a verme... me quede solo...y allí con el cuarto a oscuras ... me cubrí el rostro con uno de mis brazos para que nadie viera mis lagrimas y así nuevamente me quede dormido.

Esta vez no soñé con nada solo fue eso dormir... mi cuerpo necesitaba descanso y al parecer mi mente también, fui despertado cuando alguien irrumpió en mi cuarto

-Buenas tardes- dijo un hombre mayor de elegante estirpe, bastante alto... debía tener unos 45 años pero no por eso era menos apuesto – mi nombre es Dokho mucho gusto – saludo con gentileza

-Buenas noches- dije algo confundido ante aquel personaje que no había visto nunca

-Es bueno verte mejor- dijo el hombre de extraña apariencia ya que vestía con un traje que no típico de un doctor... era algo así como de otro país..

-"Otro país... pero de donde?" - de pronto lo supe- "Eso es... Ropa china"- remarque mentalmente. El doctor se acerco mientras me hablaba

-En verdad pese seriamente en internarte estabas bastante mal cuando me llamaron – me deje revisar en silencio observando los movimientos de aquel hombre que me inspiraban tranquilidad – bien... deberás tomar un té especial y tomarte unos antibióticos... -mientras me decía como tomar la medicina y las infusiones escribía en unos papeles luego frunció el seño y me pregunto -No te has alimentado bien verdad?- me observo atentamente como evaluando mi reacción cosa que me incomodo bastante

-Pues... no muy bien... - dije algo apenado ante aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de mi conejo

-Si eso me dijeron... - comento el hombre - pues bien amiguito debes seguir una dieta balanceada... - me sentí como niño malcriado regañado, pero el reto no termino ahí continuo - porque sino tendré que inyectarte comprendes?- asentí y como recompensa él sonrió mientras me desordenaba el cabello como lo hacia mi madre cuando me portaba muy bien, no quise dejarme llevar por la tristeza que me generaba el recuerdo de su ausencia así que me concentré en averiguar que era lo que me había sucedido

-Que fue lo que me paso doctor?- consulte con cautela, me sentía algo cansado, mas no dije nada, el oji verde me miro por un instante después de guardar sus instrumentos camino nuevamente hacia mi cama

-Dos cosas importantes – dijo el hombre de cabellos castaño oscuro mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí; a pesar de sonreír amablemente su presencia te hacia sentir respeto pero no miedo muy raro en mi confiar en desconocidos pero esta persona si me inspiraba mucha confianza tal vez la fiebre ayudaba a bajar las defensas no se... pero lo mire atentamente el siguió hablando – la primera quizás la mas importante, abusaste de tu resistencia física y mental provocando un estado de Stress sumamente significativo que bajo tus defensas a tal punto que un simple virus menguo lo poco que quedaba – lo vi respirar con calma, y a pesar de mi mismo tuve que admitir que no me importaba mucho mi persona después de la partida de Usagi-chan, el doctor volvió a hablar llamando nuevamente mi atención - Si a todo eso le aunamos el principio de anemia que pude detectar tenemos un cuadro muy peligroso...- se detuvo nuevamente al observar mi estupor – pero tranquilo – continuo- tuviste mucha suerte muchacho además de personas que jamás te dejaron solo eso es bueno – me mantuve en silencio... era extraño lo único que se me vino a la cabeza era como escapar de ese lugar

-Cuándo me podré levantar?- quise saber es que el estar en esa habitación me estaba sofocando no quería que los recuerdos volvieran porque no sabia donde terminarían y me daba miedo – la sonrisa del doctor se borro me hablo con un tono muy profesional

-Por el momento será imposible tienes que descansar- aseguro él mientras se poniéndose de pie – no quieres terminar internado con una recaída verdad?.. – remarco antes de darme la oportunidad de replicar volvió a hablar - en tu estado actual es muy probable que un simple virus se transforme en algo más peligrosos y termines en una clínica; Así que te ordeno que estés en reposo me escuchaste...¬¬?- el tono que uso era mas que claro así que volví a asentir – Bien ..n.n ...- la sonrisa volvió a su rostro bonachón - iré a ver a los demás para informarle tu estado y ordenarles que te traigan un caldo ...debes tener hambre después de tantos días sin probar bocado...solo conseguimos que bebieras un poco de sales de hidratación, aunque para serte sincero planeaba internarte y ponerte suero si no respondías al tratamiento. – tanta información me mantuvo callado el señor volvió a hablar - Así que debes comer algo

-Si tengo que ser sincero – dije al recuperar un poco mi habla - le diré que no se me apetece nada en este momento - dije calmadamente, y en verdad era cierto – pero tengo mucha sed – puntualice

-Es normal que tengas sed... - se llevo su morena mano al mentón y volvió a hablar - Pues creo que el caldo te hará bien... no puedes tomar la medicina con el estomago vació – remarco el doctor nuevamente

-Como usted diga- obedecí muy a mi pesar no quería comer, más sabia que debía curarme pronto y si para eso debía comer sin apetito lo haría

-Bueno ahora regreso... - anuncio el hombre mayor haciendo una reverencia salió de la habitación... otra vez en silencio... recosté mi cansada cabeza en la almohada y trate de relajarme

-"Una semana... una semana inconsciente..."- pensé - " eso quiere decir que el riquillo ya estaba viviendo en el apartamento... Claro y por eso su lazarillo esta aquí..."- deduje, mas mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas

-Con permiso!- Dijo una voz suave, cuando desvié mis ojos hacia la puerta allí estaba el joven alto de cabello largo – aquí le traigo el caldo que dijo el doctor **debes** tomar...

-Muchas gracias – se acerco con la bandeja, esta fue puesta en la mesa de luz mientras que yo torpemente intentaba sentarme – " maldición estoy echo un inútil"...U.u- "- pensé frustrado mas una mano en mi hombro me volvió nuevamente a la realidad

-Permítame ayudarle – dijo gentil para luego sonriendo me ayudo a sentarme poniendo algunas almohadas en mi espalda

-Arigato- Dije muy apenado, la bandeja fue colocada en mi regazo, pero al intentar tomar la cuchara me di cuenta que mi cuerpo seguía pesando mucho, mis manos temblaban por el esfuerzo de controlar que no se cayera el caldo así que estaba apunto de rendirme y bajarla cuando sentí que una mano me sujetaba con firmeza

–Es difícil verdad?- bastante apenado asentí con la cabeza.. al ver a la cara del peli largo

-"Que vergüenza U/./U".- Pensé

-No se preocupe yo lo ayudare hasta que pueda hacerlo solo – afirmo el tal Hirada acto seguido me arrebato la cuchara y comenzó a darme de comer

–" maldita sea mi suerte"- pensé un sin fin de insultos conocidos pero no pude decir nada ya que la cuchara llego a mi boca una vez que trague hable tenia que saber -Porque hace esto?- dije sin pensarlo rogaba no parecer demasiado descortés pero me llenaba de curiosidad las atenciones a las que me estaba sometiendo

-Bien... que le puedo decir . me simpatizas – mis mejillas se pusieron rojas

-Como dijo O/./o?- pregunte muy apenado – " esto es demasiado extraño..."- me dije a mí mismo mientras lo veía sonreír

-No me mal interprete... – dijo el oji azul- usted me recuerda mucho a Hashime-san cuando era más pequeño n.n

-"Esto es el colmo ahora resulta que me parezco a ese Imbecil...de ego grande y omnipotente mandón U.U"- pero no podía decir eso en voz alta así que solo hice una mueca, un par de cucharadas mas del caldo y mi estomago volvió a cerrarse – muchas gracias ya no puedo comer mas- dije mientras cerrando mis ojos, en verdad ya no podía comer

-Pero aun no se termina todo el caldo – comenzó a protestar el peli largo pero la voz del doctor llamo la atención de los dos..

-Es suficiente por ahora Shiryu, es mejor que no lo obligue – remarco desde la puerta

-Hai Sensei...n.n- respondió el tal Shiryu se incorporo recogió la bandeja y salió, me quede bastante extrañado...porque lo llamo así...?

-"Acaso este hombre es el maestro de Hirada.?- Todo era muy confuso incluso al confianza con al que se trataban con Akisuki... o tal vez estaba siendo muy suspicaz ..pero algo me decía que esas personas se conocían desde hacia mucho; pero prefirió callar esas inquietudes ya que no se sentía con las fuerzas para andar de investigador, mi paz fue interrumpida por mi supuesto amigo que gritaba en la cocina quien sabe que incoherencia

-No es justo...T.T...- alguien trataba de calmarlo pero la vos era un murmullo y el imbecil insistió en vociferar - no se vale...T.T – la voz del pelilargo llego a mis oídos también

-Oye Seiya-kun que tal si vamos a buscar una torta o algo dulce para le postre?

-Chocolate...?- hasta podía imaginar al tonto de Akisuki con los ojitos de estrella...U.U

-De al que quieras- afirmo la voz suave

-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- los berridos eran muy fuerte mi cabeza paresia reventar fue entonces que un quejido salió de mi boca muy a mi pesar no quería parecer grosero con el estúpido menos después que me cuido pero me jure por todos mis santos que cuando estuviera sano y con la fuerza suficiente le rompería el trasero a patadas. El doctor que había guardado silencio mientras me tomaba la temperatura, frunció el seño ante tal escándalo, mas cuando me escucho quejarme mientras me llevaba la mano a la cabeza se alejo de mi sin decir nada, salió de la habitación cerro la puerta tras si, pero aun así se pudo escuchar un fuerte regaño por parte del hombre mayor a ambos jóvenes que guardaron silencio de inmediato, pasaron no se 10 15 minutos y el doctor volvió a entrar

-Ya esta... - intente sonreír pero otra vez el sopor volvía a dominarme- Veamos como estas de la fiebre tomo el termómetro y frunció el seño- mmm...aun esta un poco alta...- Saco de su portafolios una inyección la preparo – bueno amigo lamento tener que informarte que debes ponerte de lado – obedecí a pesar de mi poca fuerza no me gustan la agujas pero peor era sentirme como en ese momento así que espere con paciencia el piquete que no sentí ...- listo con esto seguro bajamos la fiebre - afirmo mientras tocaba mi hombro y me ayudaba a arroparme –Descansa...te sentirás mejor -asevero cuando el beeper comenzó a sonar haciendo que abriera mis ojos nuevamente observe que el semblante amable se tornaba algo preocupado –Rayos – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí- escúchame bien tengo una emergencia y debo irme, Hirada-kun tiene mi numero dile que me llame por cualquier eventualidad

-Y Akisuki?- pregunte mas dormido que despierto

-No te preocupes él y Shiryu fueron a comprar regresan en un rato... así que aprovecha el silencio y duerme me voy nos vemos – y salió del cuarto... todo quedo en silencio pero no me importo otra vez me dormí, a pesar de sentir calor no quemaba como ante aunque me agitaba un poco al respirar, pero siempre estaba esa mano gentil que posaba frescura en mi frente, no sabia quien era peor en verdad se lo agradecía, al parecer la fiebre persistió esa noche, porque recordé vagamente una voz diciendo que debían darme un baño, también a alguien desvistiéndome y ayudándome a meterme a la tina a pesar de que no sabia como había llegado allí, estuve dentro de ese lugar hasta que comencé a castañar mis dientes, podía sentir esa mano gentil sosteniendo mi cabeza, otra vez fui trasportado a la cama, veía borros no podía distinguir las caras, luego otra ves me dormí... quien sabe cuanto porque no tenia conciencia de nada... cuando era de día o de noche imposible de saber...solo me despertaban para obligarme a ingerir caldos y una horrible solución salina conforme los días pasaron mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al tratamiento.

Una mañana, al menos eso creía yo que era porque el sol entraba por al ventana a pesar de las cortinas, desperté y no fue como las otras veces porque no sentí el cuerpo pesado, preste atención a mí alrededor y como de costumbre el silloncito me decía que alguien estuvo allí hasta hacia poco, mis ojos buscaron a la persona y nada...me senté con cuidado había aprendido la lección y no quería marearme , tenia sed mas el vaso que había en mi mesa de luz estaba vació me pregunte que hacer ...llamar a quien sea que me estaba cuidando...pero me pareció un abuso quizás se había ido a descansar un rato .., Bueno no me quedo de otra que levantarme muy despacio; mi orgullo pudo mas que mi estado de debilidad, supuse que era por haber estado tanto tiempo en cama y con fiebre, así que me tome mi tiempo, con dificultad llegue hasta la mitad de mi habitación. Fue entonces cuando escuche el agua correr... Seguramente el tonto de Akisuki se estaba bañando... bueno no quería molestarlo pero deba tomar agua de inmediato... mi boca paresia un desierto pero no me quedaba de otra la cocina estaba más lejos así que no me iba a arriesgar a caerme en medio del comedor a ver si ese riquillo justo salía de su cuarto para verme desparramado y sin fuerzas...- " Eso jamás"- afirme y con decisión me encaminé hasta la puerta del baño tome una bocanada de aire es que me resultaba difícil mantener el equilibrio- "maldita enfermedad...odio ser un inútil...¬¬"- maldije una vez mas aun pasar de todo estaba conforme con mi avance , abrí la puerta y note la figura tras la cortina mas como no quería pasar Por fisgón así que anuncie -.no te preocupes... - abrí el grifo del agua y llene el vaso - solo vine por un poco de agua – escuche que la cortina se corría, sentí que alguien me observaba mientras tomaba el liquido cristalino no intentaba ponerme a observarlo pero a mis oídos llego un reclamo que me hizo girar demasiado rápido

-HYOGA SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACES FUERA DE LA CAMA...?- fue demasiado rápido como voltee mi cabeza ahora lo sabia el mareo y la fiebre me hicieron delirar, con los ojos abierto no podía ser que él estuviera ahí frente a mí como tantas veces había imaginado

-"Calma es solo una ilusión"- me dije pero mi mano se extendió hacia la figura húmeda frente a mí mientras de mis labios surgió su nombre – Shun... – pronuncie con ese adorado nombre casi en un hilo de vos por la emoción que sentia ya no importaba si estaba despierto o dormido ansiaba tanto volver a verlo, todas las demás palabras sobraban había tanto amor contenido en mi al decir su nombre, mi ensueño se acerco a mi esbozando su hermosa sonrisa de niño... no quería cerrar mis ojos temía desapareciera nuevamente sabia que estaba llorando porque mis mejillas estaban húmedas a mis labios llego el sabor salado... pero de pronto...todo se torno borroso mi conejito llego hasta mi podía distinguir esos sus bellos ojos esmeraldas viéndome preocupados pero luego ... todo se apago ...me sumergí nuevamente en al oscuridad

fin del capitulo cuatro

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie**: Muajajaja...mueran de intriga jajajaja..bien aquí terminamos con el capitulo 4 y en verdad me esforcé mucho por que quedara bien, espero sus opiniones a ver algún comentario tomatazo o amenaza de muerte, Algo por fis XD ya saben Angie espera poder dejarlas satisfechas con esta su primera historia de esta pareja

Esperemos que sea bien recibido y como dije al principio este seria ( en la idea original ) el ante ultimo capitulo, veremos si las musas me inspiran un poco para elaborar algo mas, no es seguro así que paciencia U.u...pero bueno nos veremos en 15 dias...

**Nos vemos **

**Lady Sesshouamru n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y no me pertenecen (bueno soy dueña de Dokho-sensei XDD)...mentira pero ya quisiera yoooT.T**

**Advertencia: es Yaoi y tiene Lemon...**

**Pareja Hyoga X Shun...**

Y Bueno **LLEGAMOS AL FINAL** **DE ESTA HISTORIA** **TTOTT** , Sinceramente no pensé llegara tanto pero a veces las inspiraciones van y viene, en esta ocasión digamos que llego y se quedo por un corto tiempo, el suficiente para crear este final, espero que con el fondo de mi corazón les agrade y que sigan leyendo lo que escribo

Una dedicatoria especial a estas personas:

**Usagi-chan**: Usa-chan T.T llego el final, que te espero te guste Snif... odio las despedidas... Snif... así que espero tu review y comentario..

**Marcyesan**: O.o vecinas de país Soy de Argentina n.n, bueno gracias por escribir y darme tu opinión sinceramente me agrada saber si les gusta o no, ahora espero con ansias tu opinión de este capitulo final.

**Katsuy Akano**a ver que opinan de este capitulo, esperó les guste y muchas gracias pro leer lo que escribo

**Nikky-chan T.T**...gracias por acordarte de tu linda hermana ahora cumplí mi pacto y espero tu opinión

**akire-sama**: O.o..que bueno que escribes me dio el impulso para terminarlo jejeje..es cierto esperó disfrutes de este capitulo que lo escribí con mucho cariño

**A todas estas personas mis mas sincero agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme y hacerme saber su opinión , por más corta que sea para mi vale realmente muchas gracias..bueno nos vemos al final par a algunas palabras antes del final...n.n **

Algunas aclaraciones ...

"..."- lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos...también razonamientos ...

**lo que esta marcado en negro son palabras importantes en esta relación **

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

**El suspiro de la vida llega cual amanecer **

**Debelando ante mis ojos el rostro amado**

**Sueño? Realidad? Que importa?**

**Estas aquí lo se te veo**

**O si es un truco sucio de mi mente**

**Ya no me importa porque te siento**

**Tu aire es mi aire, Tu sonrisa es la mía**

**Por fin puedo afirma**

**Que amarte es volver a nacer una y otra vez**

**Pero solo es contigo que me siento así**

**( Angie: pequeño poema dedicado a todas las fans de esta pareja Shun y Hyoga Forever...XD..te gusto Nikky-chan? Que opinan Usagi-chan**, **Katsuy Akano, Marcyesan, akire-sama?. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE o)**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Junto a mí ..**

Desperté por completo... me encontraba en mi cama... la luz del día ya no era tan clara mas bien paresia que se estaba apagando con los colores ocres del ocaso... cuanto tiempo había dormido?...no tenia ni la menor idea... ladee mi cabeza y un fuerte dolor anulo mis ideas además de cualquier pensamiento racional; Cerré mis ojos con fuerzas mientras me llevaba la mano a la zona donde provenía esa fuerte punzada, mis dedos notaron una protuberancia- un golpe – dije en voz baja... mientras fruncía mi seño muy extrañado no sabia como ni cuando paso - pero que extraño no recuerdo... Cuando me hice esto?- me pregunte mientras mis dedos delineaban el chichón, todavía con la mente en blanco, me detuve de golpe al presionar demasiado... es que me dolía mucho. Me esforcé en recordar él porque estaba en la cama más cuestiones inexplicables... si debía leer un sin fin de libros y preparar trabajos...-" que rayos hago acostado?" - me cuestione, así que hice como que el dolor no existía y me incorpore... - por la santa cruz del Sur Y.Y - dije al sentir el impacto de mis errores y de mis acciones retumbar en mi cabeza cual mazo de acero, no pude terminar de levantarme y volví a recostarme cerré mis ojos con fuerza allí me quede un buen rato con la mente en blanco como al principio... mas todo volvió de golpe y sin misericordia... las imágenes sacudieron mi cerebro... el encuentro, aquel primer beso, el amor que sentí, el amor que me diste, los juegos, los abrazos, tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tu voz llamando influenciada por la pasión que te daba... la angustia de la perdida, la soledad... mi tristeza..., la fiebre, Mis delirios por verte, pero nada era cierto... tu no estabas; Te habías ido y muy a mi pesar aun te amaba sin saber tu nombre verdadero – Por todos los santos en verdad estoy completamente loco... – suspire al recordar mi ultima quimera – "como podría ser posible que Shun estuviera tomando un baño en mi departamento?... ja..que tonto que soy..." - sonreí ante mi propia estupidez las lagrimas traicioneras querían salir pero apretó mis ojos para controlarlas ya era suficiente de llanto y tristeza todo aquello no lo había llevado a nada bueno...- "yo no soy así nunca lo fui.."- recordé y a mí volvió otro suceso, otras ausencias en mi vida... a pesar de la soledad y el dolor por al partida de su madre aprendí a sobrellevar su ausencia. El porque me costaba tanto superar la partida del conejito?

Todo esto era nuevo para mi... siendo una persona tan solitaria pues... era difícil comprender mi propia actitud pero bien dicen que el corazón es ciego sordo y mudo... **a todo **lo que tiene que ver con al razón y la comprensión...

y aquí estaba yo con el corazón destrozado... con mi vida suspendida en un hilo por una ausencia...guarde silencio por un rato y pensé mucho –"destrozado...pero no resignado" – me dije a mi mismo, y era cierto... por alguna extraña razón ya no me sentía tan abatido... con la mente mas clara comprendí que sin quererlo obtuve un amigo... y a pesar de su comportamiento irritante al que, al fin de cuentas me acostumbre-"bueno no demasiado"- remarque ...pero ese tonto me demostró ser de aquellos amigos en los que se puede confiar

-" maldito retrazado ahora le debía algo y tendría que agradecérselo"- pensé con una mueca en la comisura de la boca muy parecida a una sonrisa–" seguramente también debía agradecer a Hirada que por lo que entendí llamo al medico"- bien... medité mucho y llegue a la conclusión... era hora de seguir adelante no importaba si Shun tardaba en regresar lo esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario – "El dijo que volvería"- afirme y sabia muy profundo en mi corazón que el regresaría tarde o temprano, y con todo aquello en la mente mas sosegado a pesar de la tristeza y la ausencia decidí que lo ya era suficiente de sufrir llegaron a mi las palabras de ese payaso que se decía mi amigo

–(** _seguramente si la persona que te quiere te viese en ese lamentable estado en que te encuentras se pondrá muy triste_) – **acordarse claramente aquellas palabrasme dio mas animo para seguir adelante no quería que mi lindo Usagi-chan me viera triste... seguramente sus asuntos serian muy complicado como para darle una preocupación mas

–" Ese Akisuki tarado... a veces dice cosas perspicaces"- esta vez si sonreí ampliamente, limpie esas lagrimas que osaron escapar a mi control y respire profundo; me senté en la cama esta vez con mas cuidado estire mi mano hacia el cajón y de allí saque la carta que tanto atesoraba... la leí nuevamente pude sentir un calorcito en mi interior, suspire, volví a guardarla su lugar.- Te espero – dije en voz alta, luego evalué la posibilidad de levantarme sin caerme otra vez; no quería tener tantos golpes en mi cabeza a ver si terminaba con retrasos mentales como Akisuki..

-" Pues a no darse por vencido..."- me anime y baje los pies, con calma me dirigí despacio al baño, mis piernas respondieron bien a pesar de estar algo mareado no hubo mayor problema, una vez allí dentro me mire al espejo, y valla que había bajado de peso... y que demacrado estaba... observe detenidamente al sujeto que se reflejaba... sus ojos aguamarina estaba opacos y lucia unas ojeras violacias terribles- Tonto - le dije al reflejo - Mira si Usagi-chan te viera así?... pensaría que eres un debilucho -. Labé mi cara y remoje mi rebelde cabello cepille mis dientes, me sentía mejor, así que volví a observarme; Mi reflejo me regalo una tímida sonrisa, su semblante cambio un poco a pesar de todo aun podía verse las ojeras en aquellos ojos se filtraba un poco de esperanza- no puedo hacer anda mas por el momento – afirme y salí de ahí retorné a mi cama y me recosté, es increíble como uno se cansa haciendo pequeñas cosa, cerré mis ojos supuse que todos dormían no quería molestar mas ya había decidido que si me daba hambre... pues ira a buscar algo a la cocina muy despacio claro, seguramente Hashime tendría la heladera llena – " bueno tocara agradecerle a él también... - no me gusto mucho la idea- que otra cosa puedo hacer seguro tomo control del departamento mientras estaban enfermo... bueno no me pondré mal por eso... ya ni modo...U.U"- suspire mas calmado el estar allí tan quieto provoco que dormitara, un poco cuando volví a abrir los ojos el cuarto estaba a oscuras –" al menos ya no me siento tan mal" - pensé, un pequeño gruñido de mi panza alerto mis sentido -" Tengo hambre"- lleve una de mis manos a mi barriga y la otra la extendí a mi mesa de luz si quería ir a la cocina y no chocar con nada tendría que ser cuidadoso quien sabe cuantas cosas habían cambiado, al llegar a la perilla la accione pero no encendía...era raro... tal vez el payaso había roto la lámpara -" si rompió algo me las pagara no importa lo amigo mío que se crea...¬¬"- exhalé para calmarme y perfile mi cuerpo para poder alcanzar el velador de la otra mesa de luz, fue en ese momento que toque una mata de pelo suave- "Akisuki se quedo dormido" – especulé mientras me moví despacio para no interrumpir su sueño, era incomodo pero al fin conseguí encender la luz, cerré con fuerza mis ojos y volví a mi posición... mi vista tardo bastante en acostumbrarse a la claridad, así que me quede muy quieto una vez que creí que era suficiente volví a abrirlos y despacio incline la cara, pensando que encontraría al payaso babeando mis sabanas pero cual fue mi sorpresa al distinguir una mata de cabello castaño tan conocida y familiar para mi, parpadee incrédulo –" no de nuevo"- suplique frustrado... las ganas de ver a mi conejo me estaban jugando otra mala pasada pero y si era real?... si el estaba allí? - " que no se aun sueño...- afirme para no perder la cordura decidi seguirme el juego- " si estoy soñando que no me despierten por Dios"..- suplique en muda plegaria mientras extendí mi temblorosa mano hacia la bella figura durmiente, estaba apunto de tocar sus hebras suaves cuando el se movió refunfuñando algo incomprensible, su rostro quedo al descubierto... no podía equivocarme eras tu... –" estas aquí verdad?...no estoy soñando eras mi lindo Yuki no usagi ...cierto?- me ardían los ojos–" No llores" - me ordene mientras mis dedos tocaban esa cálida piel que añoraba mas de lo que podía soporta.

Tu respiración rozó mi piel, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina, esas malditas lagrimas ardían en mis ojos. Volviste a murmurar algo, te note incomodo, una idea loca me salto a la cabeza, me moví sigiloso, en el trayecto inhale tu característico perfume – " concéntrate"- me exigí a mí mismo... te hable al oído susurrándote que debías recostarte bien, me replegué a mi lugar, casi de inmediato tu cuerpo se movió y te metiste a la cama junto a mi... Sonreí picadamente ante tus acciones; te acomodaste junto a mí como aquella noche buscando mi calor. Ya no me importo el hambre que sentía, es que mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho de tal manera que paresia resonar en mis oídos una y otra vez.

No quería cerrar mis ojos por miedo a que desaparecieras, te abrace con cuidado, tu flexible cuerpo rodeo me mío, apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro suspiraste profundamente murmuraste mi nombre cerca de mi oído y allí te quedaste – Okaerinasai Usagi-chan- suspire mientras besaba tu frente mas tus manos inquietas me rodearon posesivamente –"Amada Cruz del sur que iluminas los cielos rusos... si esto es un sueño has que no me despierte porque moriré su abro los ojos y el no esta aquí conmigo, no permitas que vuelva a desaparecer de mi vista – rogué con fervor. Para luego comenzar otro nuevo rezo- madre tu que estas junto al creador dame un suspiro de esperanza y déjalo quedarse junto a mí; sabes que el me hará feliz, no deje que se aleje te lo ruego madre"- ore con intensidad mientras lo contemplaba dormir... con forme el tiempo pasaba mas cansado me sentía la debilidad de no alimentarme me había afectado, me sabia con hambre pero ni loco me movía de ese lugar no quería que Shun desapareciera o peor no quería... que este sueño acabara, así que me aguante todo estaba en silencio...

Me pregunte que estaría haciendo Akisuki?...-"y seria mejor que no se le ocurriera despertarme por que correría sangre...¬¬#" – afirme con decisión, mientras sujetaba posesivamente el cuerpo de mi lindo conejo. Traicionero cuerpo como se le ocurre hacer que mis ojos se cerraran que no se daban cuenta que si lo perdía de vista mi corazón desaparecería?; Pero el sueño venció por fin y caí en el sopor largo y confortable de sentirte pegado a mí susurrando mi nombre; había tanta paz en mi ser... y te ame una vez mas no importaba si era un sueño o estaba despierto solo te abrigaba a mi lado y la felicidad embargaba mi ser de una manera desmesurada... que mas podía pedir... –"solo una cosa mas"- me dije – Por favor que todo aquello fuese verdad

**Amarte a ti es soñar despierto... los ojos abiertos  
Amarte así, es de verdad, el corazón entregar, tan lleno de paz**

Me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido; abrí mis ojos de golpe, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido,-" que mal debo estar para sentirme así"- razone pero al intentar moverme no lo conseguí, la claridad aun no llegaba y lo único que iluminaba le cuarto era la lámpara que había prendido, de pronto sentí que un brazo me envolvía el cuello , el cuerpo sobre a mi se removía en sueños, mis ojos se abrieron mas...- "acaso seguía soñando?¨".- me pregunte y al observar mejor me conteste..-" no claro que no el sigue aquí"- razone al ver su rostro dormido casi a la altura de mi cuello, sentir sus respiración en mi piel, me quede quieto... pero a tentación fue grande y extendí mi mano y acaricie su bello rostro, murmuraste algo y ocultaste tu rostro en la cavidad, allí te quedaste suspirando calmada mente, cerré mis ojos y aspire tu aroma tan familiar... por un rato no paso nada pero luego pude ver como le día llegaba... la claridad se filtro a través de la ventana y las cortinas, dándote de lleno a nuestros cuerpos. Tu aspecto cambio a una luz etérea demasiado irreal...-Usagi-chan...- dije con temor a que no seas mas que una ilusión visara de mi imaginación

-Hyoga...- susurraste...- déjame dormir – exigiste en un murmullo - le diré a Usagi-chan que no sea mas tu amigo. y lo mal papá que estas siendo... estoy cansado...- te quejaste ...

sonreí ante aquella contestación de repente tus hermosa joyas se abrieron y me quedaste viendo, tus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas –Hyoga... - insististe en decir- que bueno que estas bien...T.T- lloraste desconsolado abrazado a mi, y me toco tranquilizarte... mis besos en tu frente y ojos sabían a sal ya que se mezclaban con mis propias lagrimas...

Es que no eras una ilusión estaba allí pegado a mi... pude sentir tu calor colarse a través de mi pijama excitándome con cada simple roce inocente

Sin poder evitar mi ansiedad, tome tu bello rostro en mis manos y te di un beso lleno de pasión contenida que correspondiste con apetito desmesurado, de pronto la ropa estorbaba... toda prenda me era una molestia que me alejaba de ti, como pude me la quite.- " o mejor dicho me la arrancaste" -.En algún momento tu ropa también desapareció, sentí tus manos en mi piel... era tanta mi afán de ti que no pude contener los gemidos que salieron de mi boca. que trate de contener sin resultado, tu boca vagaba en mi cuello, dejando marcas de fuego... de pronto te detuviste, abrí mis ojos y contemple tu semblante preocupado

-No deberíamos... aun no estas bien- comenzaste a decir pero no te dejaría dudar

-Ya tivie liubliu- proclame en mi idioma natal y te bese con tal desenfado... quería borrar todo rastro de preocupación de tu rostro angelical poco a poco cediste al deseo y te dejaste llevar, unirme a ti fue como regresar a un hogar que añoraba, nuestros cuerpos parecían reconocerse con cada caricia unidos en el vaivén del amor llegando al clímax mas allá de lo creíble **Te ame** con los ojos abiertos no quería que desaparecieras, anhele con todas mis fuerzas que todo aquello fuera verdad- Shun! HAA!!- exclame sin poder evitarlo Una vez saciados no seguimos besando por una largo rato hasta que tomaste aliento y me sonreiste

-Tadaimasu Hyoga – susurraste mientras me abrazabas y buscabas mi calor, sonreí ante aquellas palabras y respondí entre besos cariñosos por todo su cándido rostro

-Okaerinasai Usagi-chan...Te echado mucho de menos...

-Tonto...- me extrañaron sus palabras, busque sus ojos y los vi anegados en lagrimas

-Ya pequeño no pasa nada...-trate de calmarlo, pero mi conejito estaba renuente a dejar de llorar, como acto seguido me golpeo el pecho

-Tonto ...Tonto...como te enfermas así ...que tal si te pasaba algo malo...? Que tal si morías?. No sabes que me quedaría solo...T.T - sus golpes fueron disminuyendo y los sollozos aumentando – prometiste que no me ibas a dejar solo...ToT

-Lo siento...- dolía mucho aquella realidad, allí abrazados me seguí disculpando - no me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba hasta que fue tarde...perdóname por preocuparte – bese sus cabellos hasta que se calmo; su respiración se hizo pausada pensé que dormías pero comenzaste a hablar casi sin parar así que decidí escucharte en silencio

-Me preocupe mucho por ti cuando me fui, necesitaba saber de ti... pero no podía regresar hasta que convenciera a mi hermano de lo equivocado que estaba en muchas cosas que esperaba de mi, eso me tomo varios días... ya que estaba muy enfadado por el echo de saber que yo me negaba hacer lo que el me pedía... si hubieras visto su cara cuando me negué una y otra vez haciéndole frente... mi primo me felicito...- sonreíste como niño, en ese momento mi estomago se quejo groseramente- O.O...por Kami...aun no has comido nada ...

-No te preocupes estoy bien...- era mentira pero no quería que se apartara de mi lado – además si sales podrías encontrarte con mi compañero de departamento..ese tipo no me cae muy bien es muy soberbio... se que el rey todo poderoso... ¬¬- una risita llego a mis oídos.- no le veo la gracia a todo, esto ese tipo es un hígado...- afirme algo molesto

-Y dime como es él...

-Pues... a ver es moreno cabello negro ondulado..ojos...azules, creo,...y un ego tan grande que se cree omnipotente... ese riquillo cambio todo el departamento en un día...¬¬

-Me imagino que no te cayo nada bien...

-No le di mucha importancia... no quería problemas... pero ya veremos cuando salga de aquí que tanto problema el tal Hashime... ¬¬- otra vez reías... esta vez con desenfado – me puedes decir que te causa tanta gracia? también quiero reírme... – sugeri mientras acaricié tu rostro y bese su linda sonrisa

-Es que... ji ji ji ji XD... - te incorporaste un poco, yo perfile mi cuerpo y coloque mi mano en mi cabeza para sostenerla a tu altura allí te observe atento a todo lo que decías. reíste un momento mas y luego cerraste tus ojos para calmarte... cada vez me intrigabas mas pero no dije nada – disculpa... es que... me causo mucha gracia lo que dijiste de mi hermano XD...

-O.O... que yo que?- mi asombro era grande y seguro mi rostro estaba desencajado y se vería gracioso porque volviste a carcajearte de una manera deliciosa aunque a mi no me paresia divertido esta situación en la que no entendía ni media palabra

-JAJAJAJA... hay Hyoga no hagas esa cara no me dejas contarte nada...XD- tocaste mi rostro con dulzura mientras me besabas los ojos inspiraste buscando la calma nuevamente... ya mas tranquilo comenzaste a hablar- creo que primero debería decirte que mi nombre... -extendía tu mano - Hashime Shun, mucho gusto...- dijiste con calma mientras que mi mente registraba lo que acababas de decir...

-Tu Hermano es mi compañero O.O?- pregunte luego de un prolongado silencio en que sostuve tu suave mano en la mía

-Y debo agregar una cosa mas- ampliaste tu sonrisa- Corrección... Mi hermano no es tu compañero...

-Como que no y que hacia aquí decidiendo que sacar y poner en el apartamento...¬¬?

-Pues...

-Habla pronto porque no entiendo nada... ¬¬- mi tono molesto debe a ver alertado a mi conejo porque se sentó de inmediato

-Perdóname T.T... - tu cara triste pudo mas que mi enfado y te abrace

-Discúlpame tu... es que no entiendo nada... - susurre sobre sus cabellos castaños

-Es que... Cuando me fui de aquí Nii-san casi me manda a un templo budista... o que se yo que cosa...?...pero por suerte conseguí calmarlo y explicarles todo lo que sentía y quería hacer muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar que ya no era un niño y me permitió estudiar lo que yo quería pero puso sus condiciones

-Condiciones?- todo era tan confuso a pesar de que me estaba explicando

-La condición que puso mi hermano fue que él acondicionaría el lugar donde yo viviría ..- sonriendo agrego- no me pareció mala la idea y acepte que hiciera lo que quisiese mientras me permitiera estar contigo..n/./n

-Que me quieres decir...que tu...?- la idea que se me había filtrado en la cabeza era demasiada buena para ser cierta

-Si mi dulce Koi – acarició mi rostro nuevamente – **yo soy tu Roonmate**

-Tu ...tu ...Que?- dije saltando de mi cama ignorando mi propia desnudes

-Si amor...yo **soy tu compañero...-** repetiste con un sonrisa brillante y sus mejillas sonrosadas

-Debería matarte... -comencé a decir mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a él, mas un fuerte dolor dobló mi cuerpo haciéndome caer de rodillas al borde de la cama, un quejido surgió de mi boca mientras que sujetaba con firmeza mi estomago – maldición...- pronuncie, casi de inmediato estuviste junto a mi tu voz sonaba muy alarmada

-Que tienes?...es mi culpa – comenzarte a decir mientras tratabas de incorporarme y llevarme nuevamente a la cama - no debimos – agregaste al conseguirlo, grandes lagrimas hicieron brillar tus ojos esmeraldas - perdóname amor...T-T

-Esta...fue mi culpa también...no debí moverme tan rápido...- trate de tranquilizar otra punzada de dolor me dejo sin habla – Rayos...U.u...

-Que tienes llamo al Dokho-sensei?- con urgencia trataste de encontrar el numero telefónico en la mesa de luz, pero mi mano jalo de ti y caíste sobre mi- mira lo que haces podría haberte golpeado... no quiero que vuelvas a enfermar deja que llamo al doctor...- te bese ..para calmar tus ansias luego ya mas sosegados te hable

-Tranquilo... solo me duele la panza de hambre... – tu semblante cambio de preocupado a asombrado - es horrible sabes?

-Demonios... porque no me lo dice antes casi muero del susto...¬¬ - me golpeaste el hombro - iré a prepararte el desayuno...- manoteaste la camisa del pijama para salir cuando te detuve - Ahora que pasa?

-NO salgas así... mira si están Akisuki o Hirada – mis celos fueron palpables... tu muy pícaro sonreíste

-No hay problemas... ellos digamos que están muy ocupados para prestarme atención... - te soltaste y llegaste a la puerta, mi curiosidad pudo mas y tome el pantalones de mi pijama y salí tras de ti teniendo mucho cuidado de no caerme en el proceso mi pobre estomago me dolía bastante

-Que quisiste decir con eso...? – cuestione desde la puerta de mi habitación, mientras seguía tus movimientos ágiles en la cocina

-Pero Hyoga que rayos haces levantado?... ven siéntate que si caes te golpearas y me costo bastante meterte a la cama la ultima vez...¬¬ - reclamaste por mi parte estaba en un estado de asombro absoluto , antes que te fueras nuevamente sujete tu mano

-Eras tu... no estaba soñando...?

-No... no estabas soñando era yo...- sonreíste y acariciaste mi cara - pero deja te preparo el desayuno ... luego te explico todo de acuerdo..? – asentí y tu corriste hacia la cocina, mientras el olor de aquella comida casera llenaba mis sentidos me dedique a observar lo cambiado que estaba ese lugar, recordaba casi todo lo que había salvo algunos detalles que lo hacían mas cálidos y hogareños supuse que la mano de mi **roonmate** había pasado por el lugar sonreí ampliamente – listo- dijiste llamando mi atención-.desayunas aquí o vamos a la cama

-Estoy arto de la cama- afirme, tu solo te iluminaste con alegria y trajiste una bandeja con un desayuno liviano pero nutritivo, mis pobres manos temblaron un poco , en verdad moría de hambre no recordaba la ultima vez que había comido algo sólido , comencé a comer, te sentaste frente a mi y me observaste comer- Tu no vas a comer?- quise saber

-Me convidas del tuyo?- sin poder evitarlo me sonroje... es que me estaba comiendo también tu desayuno...

–Perdón- susurré y comencé a darte de comer en la boca, tu sonreíste, una vez saciada el hambre, recogiste todo y los pusiste en el lavaplatos según tu, cortesía de tu Niisan... me acompañaste al sillón trajiste una manta y me cubriste allí nos quedamos un rato hasta que decidí pedir mis explicaciones aun no entendía muy bien como había terminado siendo mi compañero... - me explicas... desde cuando estas aquí...? – te pedí... asentiste mientras te acomodaste en mi pecho y comenzaste a hablar

-Veras... yo tenia planeado nuestro encuentro para cuando mi hermano viajara a un negocio en Hong kong. No tienes idea el susto que me lleve cuando mi primo me aviso que estabas volando de fiebre, que me llamabas – no pude evitar el sonrojo de mis mejillas...

pero otras cosas llamaron mi atención... acaso había dicho primo?... a quien se refería?. No tenia idea... pero el siguió hablando así que hice una nota mental para preguntarle luego - deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y vine de inmediato te veía muy mal me asuste muchísimo – dijiste mientras ocultabas tu rostro en mi pecho, bese tus cabellos para animarte a seguir... – no hubo mucha mejoría desde mi llegada a pesar de los paños fríos y los calmantes que te hicimos beber esa primera noche fue terrible no pegamos los ojos, no sabíamos que hace por suerte temprano a la mañana llego Hirada-kun y el nos menciono a su maestro y lo llamo... gracias a Kami sama el vino de inmediato, aunque no me sentí mejor luego de la visita de Dokho-sensei. Es que el quería internarte le pedí que no lo hiciera que yo te cuidaría sin descanso, después de insistencia no solo mía sino de Seiya, quien prometió también no se aparto de halado tuyo, y Shiryu, este ultimo prometió llamarlo apenas se pusiera mal la situación, pues aun algo renuente nos dejo cuidarte, luego de confirmar que tu temperatura se mantenía en 39 y medio pero bajo ciertas normas establecidas.

y con la convicción de que si la fiebre subía pues en la noche lo llamarían de inmediato, aseguro que se enteraría si la fiebre subía...

pues en verdad te subió muchísimo pero te bajaba conforme aplicábamos los paños así que como de un acuerdo no lo llamamos pero si que luchamos con tu temperatura durando todo ese día y la noche siguiente cuando el sensei volvió pues te mantenías igual...así que te volvió a inyectar eso te mantuvo bien despertaste no sabes lo bien que me sentí cuando me dijeron – lo mire extrañado...era cierto que había despertado pero no lo había visto...fue cuando conocí al doctor y el payaso aseguro no a verse apartado de mi lado...pero...mi conejo donde estaba? Como respondiendo a las preguntas echas en mi cabeza proseguiste- yo me sentí muy triste porque habías despertado justo en el momento en que me habían obligado a ir a dormir...¬¬..casi mato al estúpido de mi primo por no despertarme...¬¬

-Hirada es tu primo...?- pregunte lleno de curiosidad- pero meneaste tu cabeza

-No...Seiya - respondiste divertido..- no pongas esa cara... es que cuando me fui de aquí me quede muy preocupado no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría en convencer a mi hermano así que le pedí que te cuidara por mi... me costo convencerlo pero gracias. A que le prometí hablarle bien de el a cierta persona... a demás que le tuve que dar toda mi colección de mangas favoritas... T.T - hiciste un puchero gracioso - pero no me importo tenia que saber que estabas bien... n/n-en mi cabeza giraban muchas cosas intente sentarme un poco

-A ver si entendí... - razone en vos alta- tu le pediste a ese imbecil que me cuidara?...- afirmaste con al cabeza - y además de eso es tu primo?... -.te sentaste sobre mí, aclaro la garganta y me comentaste

-Sip...n.n – extendiste tu mano y expresaste muy solemne - Mi nombre completo es Shun Hashime Akisuki . n.n

-Me estas queriendo decir que Akisuki sabia quien era yo todo este tiempo...Ò.Ó?- al verte asentir nuevamente, mi enfado hacia esa persona iba creciendo desmedidamente - y no me dijo nada...¬¬#- apreté mis puños con fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero tomaste una de mis manos apretadas y las besastes

-No te enfades con el yo le pedí que no te dijera nada... es que- no te deje continuar...

-Porque? ...acaso no te diste cuenta que eras muy importante para mi? - diciendo esto me aparte de tu lado – párese que te divertiste bastante viéndome sufrir como tonto ... y yo aquí muriendo de pena... - mi tono denotaba lo mucho que me decepcionaste camine con cuidado y me metí en la habitación, una vez allí te escuche llamarme pero antes de que me convencieras con tu carita de ángel me metí en el baño, allí me quede a pesar de los golpes que dabas en la puerta no quise abrirte, tape mis oídos para no escucharte llorar llamándome fue muy doloroso de tolerar pero no me moví un centímetro de mi lugar, es que no quería salir hasta que mi mente se aclararan tantas cosas... tanto dolor sin saberlo, tanta soledad... acaso era un juego para el?...no... no quería creerlo... sus besos eran sinceros... lo sentí en mi corazón.- "Él me ama"- me dije y con esa afirmación, ya más calmado retire mas manos de mis oídos para ver si escuchaba algo pero no... al parecer te cansaste de llamarme, algo decepcionado camine hacia la puerta la abrí con cuidado y allí te vi echo un obillito junto a la puerta llorando en silencio

**Amarte a ti es soñar despierto...**

**Amarte a ti**

**los ojos abiertos  
**

-" Demonios..."- me patee mentalmente por ser tan idiota, me senté junto a ti sin decir nada, intente encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparme, pero solo atine a poner mi mano en tu hombro, me miraste con tanta tristeza que me estrujaste el corazón –" Soy un Imbecil"- me volví a reprochar, suspire y intente hablarte con delicadeza- Lo siento. Yo. - murmure pero no pude seguir mis palabras quedaron selladas con un beso que lo decía todo.

En verdad no hubo necesidad de palabras, yo te perdone y tú a mí, con cada carisias que nos brindamos, en esa ocasión no hubo pasión desmedida y desesperada... todo lo contrario cada caricia llevaba consigo el sello que solo el amor da...

perdón y bienestar a cada corazón latente en escena que llevaba acabo en aquel cuarto, volvimos a dormirnos abrazados, ya entrada la noche me desperté cuando sentí que me besabas nuevamente – que sucede?- pregunte aun medio dormido

-Despierta...- dijiste - mi koi...- me llamaste - me olvide de darte tu medicina...si El doctor se entera me matara y ni decir de mi primo... quien callara su enorme boca...U.U - tu carita compungida me provoco reírme, pero decidí jugarte una buena broma

-Que dirá Usagi-chan que no cuidas bien a su padre... que pena por ti?...- me miraste extrañado y luego sonreíste

-Malo como dices eso?- mientras revisabas un cajón sacaste una jeringa – ahora veras lo que es bueno

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte con eso...- le advertí...mientras trataba de incorporarme, con tal mala suerte que al intentar huir me enrede en las sabanas y caí de la cama- Auch...U.U

-Si serás tonto que no ves que te estaba hacendó jugar. - me dijo mi conejo sádico, mientras me ayudaba a volver a la cama- ahora quédate quieto allí su espérame que regreso en un momento

-Si mi amor – dije en tono de marido obediente, como respuesta volviste sobre tus pasos y me besaste agregando antes de irte

-Bueno chico...- sonriendo saliste del cuarto.

Regresaste con un vaso con jugo exprimido y algunas pastillas que tome obediente, lo que siguió fueron las horas mas divertidas que había disfrutado jamás... tu charla era vareada se notaba sabias de muchas cosas... tu intento de aprender Ruso fue tan gracioso te trababas en mucha frase pero aprendiste lo básico... mientras que al no salirte correctamente lo que querías decir te enojabas hablabas tan rápido en japonés que no entendía ni media palabra.- Es muy difícil...Y.Y- te quejaste...

-No te preocupes lo haces bien... – afirme, mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Tienes hambre..?- preguntaste en ruso cosa que me hizo sentir muy orgulloso

-Claro que si - respondí en mi idioma natal. saliste apresurado, no paso mucho tiempo, cuando mis sentidos se llenaron de deliciosos aromas

**Amarte a ti**

Regresaste con una gran bandeja cargada de comida, que compartimos, mientras me dabas de comer fruta en la boca me contaste que el idiota de tu primo había salido en una cita con el asistente de tu hermano

-O.o..no me digas que Akisuki esta enamorado de Hirada – pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-Si desde pequeño...n.n- testificaste – pero jamás le dijo nada...la condición para ayudarme contigo fue que yo arreglaría una cita para ellos dos, pero lo mas gracioso de todo es que Shiryu-kun estaba muy interesado en mi primo y el estar aquí en el departamento, por pedido de mi nii-san, le dio al oportunidad de armarse de valor para declararse...

-Es por eso que no esta aquí molestando verdad?

-Hai...n.n - afirmaste cuando me limpiabas el resto de un poco de jugo de naranja que me quedo en la comisura de los labios – salieron a cenar, pero eso fue ayer... quien sabe donde estarán ahora...n/./n

-No me interesa..mientras tu estés aquí conmigo – esta vez fue mi turno de limpiarte...pero no lo hice con una servilleta use mi lengua para limpiarte los resto, te estremeciste mientras nos besábamos, ya no me importaba quien fuera tu hermano... ni su arrogancia., tampoco tu primo... que me las pagaría todas en cuanto lo viera, también debía hacerle su planteo a Hirada-san... por no decirme ni una palabra... aunque en este momento me daba igual , porque amarte como lo así me daba fuerzas para enfrentarlo todo

La bandeja de comida termino en el suelo, nuestros cuerpos se unían como viejos conocidos infringiéndonos placer, tus suspiros llegaban a mis oídos mientras volvías a ser mío completamente, dijiste las palabras mas bellas que jamás pensé oírte decirme

**-Ya tivie liubliu** – mi idioma natal nunca sonó tan dulce ni tan bello, ante a aquella declaración yo respondí invadido por ese amor desmesurado

**-Aishiteru Usagi-chan ... **

El tiempo paso, y llegaron un sin fin de compromisos horas de estudios, pesadas... mi beca dependía de eso, pero como siempre eran interrumpidas por aquel primo tuyo y sus frecuentes escenas ridículas, acompañado siempre por el calmado estudiante de medicina, que con serena calma y amor conseguía apartarlo de mi presencia para que no lo asesinara. Shiryu, visita frecuente, al igual que tu primito, siempre nos daba los recuerdos de su sensei quien de vez en cuando nos llamaba para preguntar por nuestro bienestar, mi vida había cambiado... llegue a este país, solo con una meta ser **el mejor**, aun no lo consigo pero sinceramente ya no me importa porque tenerte a ti junto a mi, **es mi prioridad**, tu sonrisa, tu calor, todo tu formas ahora mí mundo... por cierto encontré la pareja perfecta para Usagi-chan... un lindo cisne blanco... según tu ya no se sentirá solo.

Esa sonrisa en verdad me hace creer que estoy viviendo en un sueño... pero se que si me despierto y aun estas allí abrazado a mi, para vivir cada cosa que se avecine... pero juntos ...siempre juntos...así es amarte...un ensueño del que no quiero despertar y si lo hago solo es para seguir amándote... con cada fibra de mi ser...-" Rayos...me olvide de que hoy vendrá ese arrogante hermano tuyo a cenar"- no me gusta aun ese ego suyo pero si te hace feliz verlo... pues quien soy yo para negarle algo a mi dulce conejo?..

Llegaste y me abrazaste por detrás cerré mis cuadernos para besarte como es debido, te sentaste en mi regazo mientras que tus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, me regalaste un beso de eso que solo yo se que sabes dar, mi amor por ti se acrecienta...

pero cuando mis manos intentan vagar por tu cuerpo , el timbre suena y el encanto se rompe, mas aun contigo en los brazos, suspiro..será una noche larga donde soportar a ese egocéntrico me llenara de repugnancia, lo sabes y me lo agradeces en silencio...nueva ronda de besos...pero el timbre vuelve a sonar con insistencia..sonríes... promesas... que pretendo hacerte cumplir se filtran en tus bellos ojos... ya nada me importa solo tu... y ese amor que me mantiene soñando despierto...

**Amarte a ti es soñar despierto... los ojos abiertos**

**Fin...**

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota del autor: **

**Este fic esta dedicado con todo cariño a una de mis mas queridas ciber amigas...a quien considero mas como mi hermana menor..así que es para ti mi linda Imouto-Nikky-chan espero te halla divertido y gustado...**

Bueno Todo concluye al fin todo termina... ( dice una canción de por aquí...n.n)

**Mas... aun tengo un bonus para ustedes espero que los disfruten ...**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Las palabras surgían por si solas, con una sonrisa podía recordar cada suceso en su vida desde que bajo la nieve encontró a su precioso **cisne de la cruz del Su**r y se gano su apodo n/n ... **Yuki no Usagi,** por un momento eleve mis ojos hacia la figura dormida y suspire con increíble ahogo aun me erizaba la piel de solo recordar sus besos, sentía mis mejillas arder, de solo recordar lo que hacíamos bajo aquellas sabanas

Pero en este momento solo escribía en mi regalo de aniversario. sonreí al recordar como llego a estas manos.

Después de un largo y cansado día Universidad, por fin había conseguido llegar a la tienda de antigüedades donde compro el obsequio para su Koi , no era gran cosa, solo un relicario que vio en un paseo con su primo, en verdad era hermoso con forma de Cruz con un grabado especial mandado a hacer por el, planeaba hacer una cena especial, pero se tenia que conformar con pedir algo de comida para llevar; Porque se había complicado las cosas, una ves en clases y ya no pudo zafar temprano, algo frustrado desecho al idea de la cena que con esmero pensaba preparar a su amado ruso, mas no se desanimo seguro el encantaría su regaló.

Al arribar a su departamento lo encontró a oscuras, era raro porque Hyoga ya tendrá que haber llegado intento encender la luz pero no funciono, a oscuras camino hacia la cocina porque debía de tener alguna vela en algún cajón el recordaba haber comprado algunas, Frunció el seño al chocar contra algo me agache y encontré una caja paresia envuelta en una especia de papel ruidoso, la lleve conmigo y intente encontrar la dichosa vela pero no había nada.

Entonces tomo el encendedor de una repisita y lo encendió, extrañado vio la caja y sobre esta se veía un cartel que decía -"**_Te espero en el cuarto trae la caja"_**- Ahora si no entendía nada, camino con torpeza hasta donde le indicaba el papel al abrir al puerta de la habitación lo invadió un aroma floral todo el cuarto estaba iluminado por pequeñas velas de distintos colores dándole al lugar; un toque de intimidad; la cama estaba cubierta por pequeños pétalos de flores y sobre ella una nota, con premura abrió el sobre y leyó –" **_Feliz aniversario Yuki no Usagi, te Amo Hyoga_**"- no decía nada mas volteo la tarjeta y vio que había escrito algo más que se apresuro a leer "- PD: "**_Mira detrás de ti_** "- de inmediato lo obedeció y allí estaba **él **observándolo a la luz de las velas con aquellos ojos agua marina llenos de amor, se acerco y le dio un beso que solo ellos solían darse en privado.

Su Koibito le pidió que tomara asiento y el castaño obedeció pero no se sentó sobre la cama sino en el regazo del rubio, este le indico que abriera la caja, de inmediato el conejito obedeció y adentro hallo un precioso libro la cobertura era de cuero y Oro pero al abrirlo para leer su contenido no encontró nada escrito las hojas estaban en blanco.

-No comprendo..O.O- alego el conejo

-Ves estas hojas en blanco?- el castaño asintió- son para que las llenes con todas esas maravillosas cosas que salen de esta tu cabecita – dijo el ruso mientras besaba la pálida piel del cuello de su Koibito

Lo que siguió después fue mas allá de cualquier demostración de amor, todo se volvió calma y se habían quedado dormido, pero el Oji verde despertó. sin poder conciliar el sueño tomo su libro de hojas en blanco y comenzó a escribir:

"_**Un dos han pasado y lleno de vivencias a veces alegres otras tristes..pero aquí sigo halado de mi precioso ruso, a quien amo y es por eso que mi primeras líneas son dedicadas a él, la persona que me enseño lo que es amar "**_

_**Te amo Mi cisne de la Cruz del Sur., esto que escribo es para ti de parte de tu Conejito de la nieve n/./n**_

_**El tiempo sigue su curso emanando gajos de existencia**_

_**El cisne que alguna vez vivió la soledad fría**_

_**Encontró nido junto a su pequeño conejo**_

_**A quien una noche de tormenta**_

_**Le concedió la gracias de conocer algo importante**_

_**También se hizo de amigos**_

_**Amigos con quien compartir su vida**_

_**Que ayudan y empujan mi voluntad de seguir adelante**_

_**Y enfrentar los diversos desafíos**_

_**Desafíos a los que anhelaba enfrentar**_

_**Solo para que esa persona amada**_

_**Se sintiera orgulloso de él**_

_**Y por supuesto que lo logro **_

_**Compartiendo su vida en extremo nueva**_

_**Departiendo con aquellos seres a los que aprendió**_

_**A querer, pero es un secreto El cisne es muy callado**_

_**Sigue siendo un cisne de hielo criado en la estepa Rusa**_

_**Departiendo en soledad y congelando con su arrogancia**_

_**Pero la dulzura de aquellos ojos dulce rescataron**_

_**Y plantaron en el corazón del cisne blanco**_

_**El calor del amor el calor de la pasión**_

_**Que solo el puede comprender**_

_**Que solo su dulzura puede dar**_

_**Un encuentro causal, destino tal vez?**_

_**Entre un cisne blanco y el peque conejo**_

_**Bajo una tormenta**_

_**Un Beso lo dijo todo, un abrazo lo confirmo**_

_**Algo que supe al perderme en tu aguamarina Mirada**_

**_Yo Shun Hashime Akisuki_**

_**Seré por siempre tu Yuki no Usagi** _

Continuara ...

Pero ...en otro fic porque aquí ya se termino...MuajajajajXDDDDDDD

**Fin...**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Bueno que más se puede decir cuando uno tiene este breve encuentro con una musa - VUELVE ENSEGUIDA INGRATA QUE DEBO TERMINAR MIS ASUNTOS jajajajaja xD**

**Bueno este es el final, nos veremos en otra historias que prometo escribir ténganme paciencia nee?**

**Hasta Siempre...**

**Lady Sesshoumaru n----n **

**No olviden que los quiero y espero review …**


End file.
